


As Mad As The Hatter

by NazakiSama166



Series: Horror and Fluff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Black Haired Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Cold Eren Yeager, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Happy Ending, Genius Eren Yeager, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Insane Eren Yeager, Insulting of a disable Person, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Siblings, Levi in a wheelchair, M/M, My first try at Horror!, Oh well.....read and find out, Overprotective Eren Yeager, Possessive Eren Yeager, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), THE FIRST CHAPTER IS EDITED!.... THE REST WILL FOLLOW SOON, Though I don't think that it is, Top Eren Yeager, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: "What do you want?" Levi said not taking his eyes away from the strange person that was looking at him with a gentle look.Eren just grin at that. "I only want to love you, My Beautiful Alice." Eren croon then cackle madly at Levi's happy look, as he gazed at him with wonder..........Thirty Years ago, The Yeager's Massacre took a place in their home. Thirty years later, The Ackermans Move in the Yeager's mansion.What will happen when Levi, the youngest son of the Ackermans, found a strange doll that seems to follow him everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, as in male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi, and this story is now part of series. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_**…30 YEARS AGO…** _

_Cold…_

_Cold…._

_So cold….._

That was his life ever since he was born into this fucked-up family. A rich family – wealthy and noble – but with dark secrets of a horrifying, shocking nature. If people learnt of these secrets, no one would think the same of his family after. A dark and broken family that only cared about money and nothing else. A family colder than ice - a family made up of sinners.

Eren looked at the food on his plate blankly, taking a small bite now and then. His family wasn't like any other, full of warmth and laughter and love. They never so much as cracked a smile when they sat together, didn't speak unless it was to threaten or curse, no "I love you", no "Come back soon", no "Be safe, dear" – nothing. The only sane person in this family was his poor mother, who was unfortunate enough to have a husband like Grisha.

Eren raised his head to look at the people gathered around the table. They were all sitting in silence. Not one moved their gaze up from their dinner, fixated on avoiding the others' eyes. Eren was only ten years old. He should have been growing up surrounded by people who loved him, not people who didn't give a shit. The only person who truly cared was his mother.

Eren turned his cold, dead eyes to the head of the family.

Grisha Yeager.

His father and a doctor famous in their seaside village. A brilliant doctor but a bad father and husband. He was a drug addict, which wasn't that strange to Eren considering that his father worked with medicines.

Dina Yeager.

His father's first wife, cold as ice and didn't give a fuck if you died before her eyes. She cared about her son and nothing more. Dina worked as a prostitute even with a fucked up husband who made more money than any other person sitting at the table.

Zeke Yeager.

His older brother who was a lot like their father. He was an alcoholic and a gangster, and Eren was sure he was a rapist.

Carla Yeager.

Poor Carla, who was tricked by Grisha into marring him when she was fifteen only because of her wealth. After she married him he began to show his true colours, leading her family to disown her. Grisha raped her and she became pregnant, as well as was forced to work as a maid in her own home. But even after all that she didn't hate him as much as he thought. No, it was the other way around, he was her sanity and she was his.

And lastly, there was him. Eren Yeager.

A child who didn't know what it's like to grow up with a real family, only a broken one. He didn't have toys like other children, he didn't have friends, he had nothing other than his poor mother. His upbringing caused him to become cold and indifferent, scaring people away with the blank look on his face. The other children called him the 'Ice Prince'.

"Eren," his mother spoke. He turned to her blankly but she only smiled. It wasn't much of a smile really, just a twitch of her lips, but it always made Eren feel warm inside. "I'm going to the market today. Would you like to come?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, mother," Eren said monotonously. Carla nodded her head and returned to her food. Eren blinked at her conservative response and looked at his plate once more.

Was it too much to ask for someone to love him?

* * *

Eren and Carla walked around the market of Shingashina in silence, fake smiles pasted on their faces that made people envy them. No matter how broken their family was, reputation was everything to Grisha. So while they were frigid and unloving in private, in public they were the epitome of caring, kind and compassionate towards their family. Eren didn't care about that, he didn't care about anything really, because it seemed too much to ask for a normal family.

Eren stared blankly at the toy store as they passed. Eren always stared at the toys on display. He'd never had a toy in his life so he was curious about why children loved them.

Eren hummed when they reached the market. Eren's mother always chose to go to the farmer's market instead of the supermarket, a fact he always wondered about. One day he'd learnt why; his mother was in love. He could see it in her eyes, how they shined as she gazed at the stand owner, the one who always gave a beautiful rose to everyone who bought from her. Yes, her and not him.

Eren was ok with this woman because he also noticed her eyes, how she never failed to brighten at the sight of his mother even if she was already grinning ear to ear. He saw how she always tried to cheer his mother up by giving her an extra rose. She talked with her, joked with her and always did her best to be there for her. If only his mother had the courage to leave their miserable lives and have a happy one instead.

Eren tugged on Carla's hand. She paused and looked at him with her withdrawn yet warm eyes. "When are you going to stop beating around the bush and confess your feelings to Kuchel," his question was more of a statement spoken without emotion. Carla's eyes widened slightly then narrowed at him.

"What do you mean, dear?" she said with a half-genuine smile in the hope she could distract her son from inquiring further. Eren had never told her how easily he could read her expressions but she sometimes forgot that he was a genius and putting two and two together was simple for even him.

Eren stared at his mother dispassionately for five whole minutes, the result being that he made Carla very uncomfortable but didn't do more than fidget with the hem of her sleeve. "She's in love with you," Eren replied at last and turned his gaze back to the toys. "Maybe it's time for you start thinking about how you really want to live, mother." He let go of her hand and started towards Kuchel's store.

Kuchel Ackerman.

The strange but beautiful teen with long black hair, grey eyes and milky-pale skin, who was in love with his mother. Always quiet and hardly smiled genuinely unless she was talking with his mother. Kuchel had turned 18 this year and quite a few men had already asked for her hand in marriage, only to be abruptly rejected.

Eren stood before her and cleared his throat to draw the woman's attention. "Eren! How are you, little one? Is your mother here?" Kuchel said with a smile. Eren didn't bat an eye and instead cast an appraising look over her.

She frowned at his behaviour. "I know how you feel and I accept it, so why don't you confess to my mother already?" Eren impertinently asked. Kuchel gasped. Eren waited patiently for her response as she got herself together.

She forced a laugh and looked Eren smack dab in the eyes. "Those are big words for a little kid. I'm sure that you're mistaken," she whispered softly. Eren's brows rose; it was so obvious that she was trying to scare him off without drawing attention to herself.

"It's obvious that you love her," he said monotonously. Kuchel bit her lip, the precursor to worry forming on her face. "You must be an idiot if you think you can fool me. She's my mother."

Kuchel looked around her market stand and sighed as she noticed the basket of roses not too far away from her. "She's married, Eren, Kuchel murmured as she picked a bright blue rose and fiddled with it so as to avoid this child's knowing eyes.

"Yes, she is married, but that doesn't mean she's happy." Kuchel glanced up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "She feels the same as you do but she's too scared to make the first move." He ignored Kuchel's small gasp of surprise and pressed on, "If you want to get anywhere with her, it's up to you. You may use this information however you see fit."

Eren turned around and left. As he walked, he thought if his mother wouldn't make the first step to reaching happiness, then it was going to be his job to help her.

* * *

Eren approached his mother who was waiting for him in front of the toy store, none the wiser about his little 'talk' with a certain market stand owner. Good, he didn't want his mother to interfere with his plans. He joined her at staring into the display window. Carla sighed, "Maybe I can ask Grisha to buy you one. What do you think?" Carla asked as they glanced into each other's eyes.

Eren knew that it was impossible. Grisha wouldn't allow him something as trivial as a doll. He was the Yeager's genius; a boy who graduated junior high at the age of 10 and was expected to have a bright future ahead of him. If only those people who thought so highly of him knew that he wouldn't have any kind of future if he and his mother stayed with the Yeagers. Instead of voicing all this Eren sighed and looked back at the display, eyes roaming the action figures, bouncy balls, yo-yos and more. "Can we make one instead?" he asked, thinking more about preventing his mother from coming into contact with his father as much as possible.

He didn't say it, but Carla knew he was thinking it and sent a grateful yet admiring look his way. Her son was always the one to take care of her, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. "Yes we can. I have everything we need at home," she told him as she took his hand in hers. "What shape do you want your toy to be?" she asked, already planning how she was going to sew it all together.

Eren stared around thoughtfully, looking for inspiration. "Can it look like me?" he requested as they journeyed back to their 'house'. In Eren's mind, the mansion was neither warm nor homely, just a prison without bars the two of them had been forced into. Coming back to the present, Eren felt a flush of relief when his mother smiled and nodded.

"Can it wear the Mad Hatter's clothes? Or his hat!" he chattered more enthusiastically, though still operating inside his boundary of dryness. Carla laughed at his request, which made Eren's lips twitch up. He loved his mother's laugh, but with the life they led didn't give her the chance to very often.

Carla reminisced for a moment about the first time she read 'Alice In Wonderland' to her son, when he was only five years old. Eren had immediately loved the story and dubbed the Mad Hatter as his favourite character. She was happy to be reminded that there was something that made Eren act like a child, even if it was an old story she had taken with her from her old home.

"You will definitely look good in the hat," Carla commented. She felt her smiled grow a little less forced as her son's eyes a fraction less cold. When was the last time she saw her son genuinely smile without those lifeless eyes? She knew the answer – years. He had learned how dysfunctional their family was when he was five. Only five years old, Carla thought sadly. Too young to be faced with issues such as this.

"Will I find my 'Alice' one day?" Eren wondered as they walked up the road to the large mansion on the rise. Carla held back a giggle.

Her son had this strange obsession in calling his future lover 'Alice'. When she asked him about that once he had responded with, _"Because she was as mad as the Hatter."_ Carla never really understood what he meant and probably never would. "I'm sure you will, Eren. When you're older, that is." They continued walking.

* * *

"Eren, could you find a gold and a teal button in my sewing kit?" Carla asked as she sewed clothes for the toy currently lying naked on the table. Eren hurried to search for them eager to complete their half-finished labour. The toy had pale skin and black hair like his, and it was smiling too, just how he'd asked his mother. The only things missing were the eyes - the clothes had already been made and only needed some final touches. Then everything would be ready.

"Here, mother," Eren called as he handed her the buttons that were near-replicas of his eyes. Usually, Eren had two eye colours instead of one – gold and teal – that was another reason why kids stared at him as if he was some sort of freak. Eren didn't care. He loved his eyes; it made him unique like the Hatter.

"Thank you, dear." Carla expertly put the finishing touches on the clothes then began sewing on the eyes. Once that was done she carefully pulled the doll's clothes on. She pulled the jacket on and held the doll before her, examining it. She frowned, something is missing… AHA! Carla grabbed some extra fabric and skilfully crafted the hat Eren had wanted.

Once she finished, you could immediately see the striking similarity between the doll and her son. Carla smiled and turned at Eren who was searching for something in the drawers. "Eren," she called for his attention. He hurried to her side.

As Carla handed over the toy, she gasped sharply, staring at the foreign phenomenon taking over her son's face. A gentle smile had painted itself onto Eren's face and his eyes almost melted her heart. Carla made a teary smile, rejoicing that her son was once again showing emotion. "Are you happy?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Eren looked at his mother and gave her quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes, mama!" Carla had to bite her cheek to stop herself from imploding. Her baby was finally happy! "Now it's time for you to find your own happiness," Eren declared.

"Eren." she said softly trying to change the topic only for Eren to shake his head at that making her look at him.

"Promise me that you'll get out of this hellhole, mama," Eren eyes were desperate. "Promise me you'll confess to Kuchel and live a happy life together." Tears began running down Carla's face as her son demanded she take what she wanted, as if she was the child and he was the mother. "Promise me, mama! Promise!"

His mother may not know that she could run away from this place anytime and live the life she deserved, but Eren did. He knew if she confessed to Kuchel the two of them would be happy together, then they could leave the village and start over somewhere far, far away from here - with or without him. Eren didn't care so long as his mother was happy.

Carla wiped her tears and met Eren's gaze. Her son had always carried such a heavy burden on top of his little shoulders, always having to look out for her. It hurt that ten-year-old Eren couldn't be like the other children, free to laugh and play and have fun. It hurt to see him always trying to care for her when Grisha had his way. It hurt that her son's mind wasn't innocent anymore.

Right then and there, she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to get the two of them out of this mansion and on the road to freedom - even if it meant she died trying.

Carla smiled gently at her son, wrapping him into a hug. "I promise," she murmured softly as she kissed his forehead. Eren breathed out in relief.

* * *

Eren held his mother's larger hand with his little one and held 'Hatter', his doll, in the other. Today was the day! His mother would finally confess her feelings to Kuchel, and the two would finally be happy! Eren was thrilled for his mother even if it didn't show on his face. After a month of pressing, his mother got the courage to stand up for herself at last.

They reached Kuchel's stand and were met with Kuchel's bright-eyed grin. "Carla! Little Eren! How are you two?" she asked them enthusiastically.

"We're fine," Carla answered with a smile that made Kuchel blush. Carla laughed nervously, her courage quickly deflating. Eren nudged his mother and motioned towards Kuchel with his head, silently egging her on. Carla returned her focus to the task at hand, taking a deep breath. "Could I talk to you? In private," Carla added. Kuchel cocked her head curiously but nodded, then opened her mouth to no doubt ask a question Eren was expecting.

"I'll stay here. Don't worry about me," Eren told the women and took a seat in Kuchel's usual chair, determined to man the stand until the two returned. The women cast a glance between them then looked back at him. He rolled his eyes and shooed them away so they could talk.

Eren hummed to himself as he looked at Hatter, his doll, and worriedly frowned. "Do you think mother will tell her?" he whispered to his little stitched friend, hoping Carla wouldn't back out at the last second and make everything all for nought. "I hope she does. She deserves to be happy." Eren waited for fifteen minutes before he caught sight of his mother and Kuchel. Eren had to actually make an effort to hide his smile at the sight of his mother's happy face.

She was giggling! She tried hard to control her mirth as the two headed his way. "So, I take it it went well," Eren deadpanned with a small smirk, causing the women to burst into wide smiles. "I wasn't going to say it, but I will. I TOLD YOU SO," he deadpanned. They paused at his expression, then found the whole thing too funny and burst out laughing. Eren just smiled.

His mother would finally be happy. For him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Eren looked at his doll and sighed softly, standing up from his bed. Something was wrong - really, really wrong. He exited his room, plodded down the stairs, heading for the kitchen only to freeze as he saw Zeke drinking a bottle of alcohol. He was gambling with Grisha, Dina and some strange people he'd never seen before.

Something was definitely wrong.

Eren didn't like the sharp feeling in his gut not one bit, especially with all the drugs and alcohol spread out across every available surface. Eren hugged his doll tightly to his chest and pressed his lips into a thin line. He had to get his mother out of here.

Eren backed away slowly and quietly until he reached the stairs and was certain no one had noticed him. He pelted up the stairs and sprinted to his mother's room across from his. It was nine in the evening; a little after the time the two of them usually went to bed– which was good. His mother could slip out and stay at Kuchel's house without raising any alarms.

Eren opened the door to his mother's room and ran to her side, shaking his mother awake roughly. Carla grunted as her son attempted to drag her out the room. "Eren? What are you doing? It's so late, why are you still awake?" she moaned sleepily. Eren rechecked his efforts and tried again in a much calmer manner – he didn't want to arouse her suspicions and make her worry, so it was better if he pretended nothing was wrong.

"We're out of milk, mama. Can you go to Kuchel's house to get some?" He looked around for anything she might need and picked up a long black coat. He glanced at a clock, they should hurry up.

Carla collapsed back onto her bed, completely wiped. Why did Eren have to wake her for something as trivial as that? "Dear, can't you wait until tomorrow?" she asked softly, hoping to snag a few more hours of rest before facing the day brighter and lighter, only for Eren to shake his head and drag her away from the bed.

"Mama, please! I can't go to sleep without it! Kuchel's house is nearby - the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back," he begged with a hint of desperation, managing to wrangle his mother into her coat and push her towards the door on tired, unsteady feet.

Carla yawned and studied the clock on the wall. The time was nine pm, so it wasn't too late. "Alright, alright. Wait for me to change into some actual clothes and I'll go." She wandered to the dressed and rummaged for something decent to wear – this was Kuchel's house after all.

Eren heaved a sigh of relief and gripped Hatter to his chest. He started calculating how much time he had: Kuchel's house was more than twenty minutes away, which meant it would take at least an hour for his mother to return home. However, Eren was counting on the fact that Kuchel wouldn't allow Carla to return all by herself and convince her to stay the night. She would be safe.

"I'm ready," Carla announced with a slight stifle as she stepped out the door. She had no idea why her son was acting like this now but maybe it would be fine once she came back with the milk? She certainly hoped so. She could only cope with so few bedtime hours under her belt.

Eren held up his finger and made a hushing sound which caused Carla to frown. "We can't go waking everyone! Let's keep it a secret." Carla 'Oh'-ed at that and nodded her head.

They two of them treaded quietly to the front door. Eren kept a vigilant look out for anyone out of bed and not for the first time thanked God that their home was big and hid the sound of their footsteps. Eren little heart soared in relief as he pushed opened the front door and scanned the garden for late-night wanderers. Just a little bit farther and his mother would be safe.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, so don't make a mess, ok?" Carla reminded him with a soft, exhaustion-laced smile. Eren did his best to imprint his mother's soft and caring features into his mind, and smiled at her. He didn't understand why, but he felt as if this would be the last time he ever saw his mother.

"Mama," he stared up into her eyes and grabbed her warm hand in his small one. "If it gets too late, stay at Kuchel's house. I don't want something bad to happen to you," he gazed up at her earnestly, every part of his body practically screaming his sincerity to her. Carla felt the weight of his words and at once all the exhaustion left her entirely. She slowly nodded her head, wondering why he was so serious.

Eren bit his bottom lip then spoke his next words, "I love you, mama." Carla gasped in shock, and suddenly overcome with emotion her face morphed into a bright grin, her smile glowing. It was the first time Eren had said those words to anybody, even herself. It made Carla overjoyed that she was the first person her son said those three little words to.

"I love you too, my little Hatter," she said as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, some small part of her wondering if there was something more going on when she was only going to get milk? "Be careful and go to bed. I'll be back soon." She pulled apart and made her way to the front gate at the end of the garden.

Eren breathed easier as he watched his mother grow smaller and finally disappear down the hill. He pulled the door quietly shut and hurried to the stairs, anxious to get back to the relative safety of his duvet. But his mind was in no hurry - his mother was safe; he could rest easy now.

"EREN!"

Eren stiffened at his brother's yell and turned to see him swaying drunkenly in the hallway, glazed eyes fixed on him. "Whyyyy aren't youuuuu inn yourrrr bed?" Zeke slurred as he shuffled closer.

"I wanted a glass of water," Eren provided emotionlessly, his eyes rivalling that of a carcass. Zeke shivered at those lifeless… things and scoffed, his grudges guiding him.

Zeke had always hated Eren purely for what he was. The genius who graduated junior high at the age of 10, the handsome boy who was always polite and postured. The perfect person that everyone wanted to be like, or wanted to be noticed by. Before that little bastard stole the show, it had all been about him. Zeke was amazing, Zeke was talented! His parents always watch him with pride.

Now, his drug addict asshole father wouldn't so much as spare him a glance! And all because he had destroyed any reputation he had left by joining that fucking gang! Look who's talking: an asshole, alcoholic deadbeat who raped a fifteen-year-old girl and lost half their income on gambling!

Eren watched his brother warily, hoping against hope that his mother wouldn't randomly walk back through the door and witness whatever was about to happen. "What's going on here?!" Dina's yelled as she stepped around the corner with Grisha right behind her. Eren didn't flinch. Meeting her narrowed eyes with his own cold ones. "What are you doing here?" she asked him pointedly, the threat only lightly masked by her tone.

Eren replied, "I wanted a glass of water." She rolled her eyes, not caring about something so trivial. The only thing Eren was grateful to Dina for was she didn't take drugs or drink alcohol like the other two, even if she was a whore.

"Fine. Just go to your room, we have guests," she shooed him away offhandedly, her attention already diverting. Eren nodded and turned around to head up the stairs. He would stay in his room and pray that Kuchel keep his mother safe.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" the shriek interrupted his thoughts. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM?!" Zeke howled. Eren spun just in time to see Zeke lunge towards him, an insane glint in his eyes and a flash of steel in his hand. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" he screamed, thrusting the knife towards his shell-shocked half-brother.

Eren was frozen in fear but instinctual self-preservation kicked and forced his body to move. He stumbled back, trying to get out of the way. But it was already too late.

Zeke plunged the knife into his chest, mere millimetres from his heart. Eren choked up, staring into the wild, murderous eyes of his elder brother in shock. The doll fell from his hands. Vaguely he heard Dina's screams and Grisha's shouts coming from far away. Red bloomed through his shirt. He was unable to look away from those eyes until he coughed up blood, the liquid joining the red puddle growing on the ground.

The knife was extracted and Eren fell to the ground, his blood painting the carpet at an alarming rate. This was bad. He was losing blood too quickly. He had to get a bandage over the wound. Why wasn't someone helping him? He barely managed to crane his head to look at his family, to ask for help – beg if it was necessary. What he got was a sharp pain in the gut that hurt more than any flesh wound.

The view of their retreating backs stung more than anything Eren had ever felt before. It was then that he knew the true extent of his family's cruelty. One of their own was dying from a stab wound and all they felt was relief it was him and not them. They left him bleeding out on the floor.

Harsh coughs wracked his lungs, red spraying from his lips as the internal bleeding intensified. His eyes fell on his doll and he used the last of his strength to reach out and grasp it in his weakening hands. He embraced it, pressing it against his chest as hard as he was able to extract all the courage he could from it.

As the doll turned crimson with his blood he cried feebly. "I-it's n-not f-fair." Fat tears flooded out of his eyes and joined the thick mix beneath him. He glanced at his blood-soaked hands, struggling to see through the tears and blood loss. "I d-didn't even f-find… my A-Alice." His tiny form trembled, thoughts of his mother filling his mind. "At le-least… m-mama is ok," Eren told his doll as the warmth started to disappear, replaced with numbing cold. He could feel death approaching, and held on to the toy with all his might, murmuring, "She… is… fin-ally… out of t-the… ra-rabbit hole…" With that, Eren took his last breath, staring deep into his doll's eyes.

* * *

_Carla was back the next day with milk and sweets…_

_Kuchel had broken her wrist that night, so Carla had stayed with her…_

_She looked everywhere for her little boy, but he was nowhere to be found…_

_The only thing that seemed out of place was a suspicious red stain on the carpet that smelt of iron…_

_Eren was missing, but she found his treasured doll in his room…_

_It was clean and new…_

_Carla never found her son, a wound that refused to be heal…_

_She and Kuchel left the village, taking the only thing Eren left behind…_

_His doll…_

_But something strange happened…_

_The doll went missing…_

_Followed by the Yeager's massacre…_

_Everyone in the mansion was found dead, even the servants…_

_No one knew who the killer was…_

_The only thing they found was a doll dressed as the Mad Hatter, surrounded by a pool of blood…_

* * *

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" Grisha yelled, slapping Zeke hard on the face. The force sent shim reeling and he fell to the floor, cheek throbbing hard and destined to swell. "YOU KILLED MY SON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, deranged with anger. "HE WAS A GENIUS - HE WOULD HAVE EARNED US A FORTUNE!"

The sound innocent laughter caused the Yeager family to involuntarily shiver. Something about that sound made their hairs stand on end. The three looked around for the source of the laughter, sounding like it came from every direction. Grisha's eyes snapped onto the figure leaning inside the door and froze. The other two looked to see what had caught his eye. They gasped.

A boy of about fifteen years of age was smirking at them, dressed oddly in the clothes of the [Mad Hatter](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/arkhamcity/images/a/ad/Sans-titre-18.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160409005107) from that fairy tale. He looked bizarrely familiar, but his glowing eyes and obvious insanity made him difficult to place. You could see it in every feature, every mad twinkle of his eyes, every movement of the knife in his hand. That's when they realized it was covered in blood – dripping and glistening red.

He chuckled, "My, my. Did you just call me your son, King of Hearts?" The boy slowly and deliberately showed off his weapon, sending chills running down each of their spines.

Dina gasped out first. "E-Eren? Y-you're alive! How?" And not only that, but looking so much older than the boy who had died only three months ago. As soon as she spoke the name she knew it to be true, knew that somehow her stepson was alive and here acting like a mad lunatic. No, it wasn't an act. That bloodshot gaze was truly psychotic. She stepped back in fear.

"Revenge, my dear Queen. After all, you're not the only one who can behead those who wrong you." She was standing closest to the door and so was unable to react as he closed the distance nearly instantaneously and sunk the knife deep into her stomach. Dina screamed in pain and collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air.

Eren cackled, revelling in his victim's pain with downright glee. He swiftly pulled the knife out and opened the way for her blood to pour out without restraint, her life ebbing away through her fingers. "Goodbye, Queen of Hearts." In one swing he expertly severed her head from her body; it rolled across the floor and stopped at Zeke's feet, who was still sitting on the ground. He yelped, eyes wide and hurriedly edging away from the head of his mother's corpse.

Eren turned to Zeke and Grisha, his face shadowed in darkness. Nothing could describe their feelings of horror, despair completely overwhelming them. Suddenly Eren smiled, his face shifting into the light to reveal the total elation expressed on his face, in his eyes and through his blinding white grin. "Who's going to be the next?"

His cheerful tone sent pure fear straight to Zeke's core. He yelled and stumbled, crawling to get away, escape, anything! All he wanted was to flee from his mother's murderer. "Good boy! I was getting bored anyway," the crazy boy chuckled as he swung a well-aimed kick right in his brother's face. Zeke howled as he watched the white teeth scatter through the air, torn from his mouth.

"You know, big brother. I still owe you for making my life hell. Let me repay you." Eren kicked and kicked at Zeke's prone form until he lapsed into silence, too pained to even scream. Eren kicked his body over to see Zeke's chest rise and fall shallowly; he was still breathing. Eren would have to fix that. "Goodbye, Knave of Hearts, and welcome to hell." He drove the knife handle-deep into Zeke's chest, killing him instantly as it pierced his heart.

Eren stood up and dusted himself off, not managing to do much as his clothes and hair were stained with blood of all the people he had murdered. He laughed breathlessly, "That was fun! Wasn't it father?" He hummed a happy tune as he stalked towards the broken man sobbing in the corner and begging to be spared. Eren hummed happily as he turn to Grisha who was crying and begging to be spared.

Eren's eyes turned cold, staring at the man who had taken what he loved most from him. "You know, I always hated you for what you did to mother. I think she would be proud of me if she saw me right now, don't you think?" Eren said dreamily, pacing back and force as he swung the knife in his hand. "She would hold me tightly and say she was proud I had killed her rapist!" He sighed gaily and began to speak his mind.

"I will go and search for my beautiful Alice! They shall wait for my arrival and fall in love the moment their eyes lay on me! We will life a happy life together: my beautiful Alice and I, with Mama and her wife Kuchel of course! We'll be a big, happy family, just the four of us until my lovely Alice brings our child into the world." He sighed blissfully content in his delusions and wrapping his arms around himself as if to hug the very thought.

He stilled and lowered his arms, eyes blazing as they met Grisha's pale, frightened ones. "But for that to happen, you have to die." Grisha lamented at his words, face ugly from crying. He reached out to his son in desperation; he was ignored.

"Goodbye to you too, King of Hearts!"

Grisha gave an ear-piercing scream as his limbs were butchered to pieces, abruptly cut off by the separation of his head.

That day, the hysterical screams and maniacal laughter rang throughout the village from the mansion on the hill. The villages were forced to listen in petrified fear, for no pillow could muffle the sounds of the Yeager household's residents being slaughtered one by one.

* * *

"THAT DOLL'S A DEMON!" Father Nick yelled and pointed at the blood-stained doll sitting in a pool of crimson. The villages brave enough to enter the Yeager's mansion watched it in fear, not wanting to get anywhere near the thing upon hearing the Priest's warning.

Detective Arlert glanced at him and sighed through his nose, stepping closer to the offending object. He pulled on plastic gloves and kneeled next to it, reaching out to touch it. The people screamed in terror and shrunk away, mere moments from bolting. The detective held the doll in his hands and studied it grimly, feeling tremendously uncomfortable so near to it. "What should we do with it, Father?" he addressed the priest, turning to see he was muttering prayers frantically as he clasped his holy cross.

Father Nick lowered his cross once he had calmed down and regarded the doll from the corner of his eye, not wishing to jinx all his protection. "We must seal it," he decided as he scrutinised the room. "The demon has already imprinted the house with his evil deeds, so it shall be sealed where it was born." He left the room to look for a suitable place to seal the demon, a place far, far away from the humans that he might one day try to kill. The villagers staying behind in the foyer so as to be within listening distance but close enough to the door to make a break for it if necessary.

Detective Arlert followed and noticed a door under the grand staircase. He opened it and peered into the gloom below. "Father Nick!" he called. "What about the basement?" The Priest nodded his head and moved to join him. Arlert flicked on the bare-bulb lights and the two descended into the poorly light space, ancient wood creaking beneath them. They reached the bottom and tensed at what they saw.

They both gulped fearfully and approached the centre of the basement warily. It was bare except for a doll-sized table and chairs complete with a tiny tea set. Arlert placed the doll on one of the chairs. Its head bobbed to the side and its mismatching eyes fell on them, fixing them with the feeling of being hunted.

Father Nick raised his cross and started chanting a powerful sutra, backing away from the doll while being careful to not turn his back on it. With the other he motioned Arlert to do the same and they began climbing the stairs together. At the top, Father Nick completed the sutra and placed the seal on the basement door, branding it with a powerful spell.

Years passed and no one dared to go near the Yeager's mansion. Any fool stupid enough to swore that they saw a dark figure watching them from behind the curtains of the empty mansion. When they turned to leave, a bone-chilling, rasping voice roared at them, the threat of death hanging over them if they answered the voice wrong.

**_"WHERE IS MY ALICE?!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Well… that was my first try at horror. ^-^'
> 
> Even I shivered when I wrote the story (-"-)
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain. Cursing, violence insult of a disable person, sadness. And Eren being an insane person. All reviews are appreciated.

Levi looked out at the road that will lead him to his new life from the window of the car he was in. The fifteen years old hummed every now and then, happy to see all of the greenery that was outside. You never see that much of it when you live in the big city of Sina. Levi sigh sadly as he remembered his old home, it seems like he won't be able to see his friends again, he wondered what Hanji and Erwin are up to, he even wonder about Petra, Erd, Oluo, Gunther, Nanaba, and Mike. Levi sigh as he looked at his parents, they were the only reason for moving from Sina to Shingashina town, even when he had begged his father to stay.

Kenny Ackerman.

His father work as a lawyer, and a rich one at that. though he didn't even care about what his only son had asked of him, when he begged him not to move away from his only home. Like he even cared about him, Levi didn't even know that he had a father, he had only met his father that  _day_ two years ago _._

Kimi Ackerman.

His step-mother that only care about her daughter and treat him like he was invisible half of the times. Levi didn't actually have any problem with that, for him he have only one mother and she was gone.

Mikasa Ackerman.

His step-sister and eighteen years old. Levi didn't know what he had ever done to her for her to treat him coldly and hate him without a reason, but Levi hope that one day the two of them will be friends.

And lastly there was him. Levi Ackerman.

There wasn't much to say about him other than that he will spend the rest o his life in his wheelchair. He really didn't care about that nor have a problem with it, he only hoped for his sister and her friends to stop bulling him because of that.

Levi sigh at that and looked outside of the window. His father had bought an old mansion in Shingashina town, Levi didn't know why but his father was happy about how low priced it was, and now they were moving there. Levi just shrug at that and straighten his blue dress ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/32510428540261410/)) Yes! His dress. He is what people like to call a Crossdresser, but he doesn't care about that. his mother had taught him to follow his heart, and do whatever he felt comfortable with. And Levi was happy with following his mother's footstep, even if it meant that his family will end up hating him in the end.

Levi hummed softly as he saw Shingashina town in sight. He hummed happily and looked out of the window as they entered the town. Shops, houses, buildings. Levi was fascinating by them all, he grin as he saw a toys store, he had always wanted a toy after his toy had been ruin by Mikasa last year. but he know that his father won't allow him to by a toy, after all he doesn't need something that is of no use to him. Levi just sigh sadly as that and hummed as the car start driving away from the town's center and to the place that their mansion was in.

Levi gasp as he saw the mansion that his father was headed to, it was huge! The gardens were lovely too! Whomever took care of the mansion was really in love with 'Alice in wonderland', because every place you look at, it have a strange resemble to the story. Levi grin at that, he can't wait until he see the backyard! Levi heard his father grunt in displease at that.

Kenny look at the mansion and huffed softly at what he was seeing, it was a disaster! Well from his point of view anyway. "The owner of this mansion is a woman by the name of Carla Yeager or something. She accept sealing the mansion to me on one condition." He grumble making Levi and Kimi look at him, Mikasa was too busy listing to music on her phone. "That I can't under any condition change how the gardens or the house look like, or there will be some legal issues! Can you believe that? It seems like her dead son or something had loved the place and he was the one who decorate it." Kenny sigh at that. "Who would have thought that Carla and her wife were a 55 years old woman with her 50 years old wife. The two of them don't look a day over 20!" Kenny huff making Levi give a soft giggle hoping that no one had heard him.

Levi grin as he saw a sign in front of the mansion's gates that have too much of a signs on it. the first sign point at the mansion and have a 'That Way.' written on it, the second point at the gates with the letters 'This way', the third point at the front yard which he have to say doesn't look like the story but more like a little forest that hide the mansion with 'Alice' statue in the middle of it ([X](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/39/a2/25/39a2250322acc30630a82db9233dc8dd--rose-garden-design-rose-garden-ideas.jpg)) 'Turn Back.' the sign said, the forth point on the backyard and have a big letters that says 'TEA PARTY!' Levi grin and looked at his clothes, he was wearing a blue dress that may or may not look like 'Alice' maybe he could go to the tea party?

The gates opened and Levi stare in awe at the cards that was line up until they reached their home, the cards were white! Like the guards of The White Queen and not like The Queen Of Hearts. Levi heard Mikasa's gasp as she rip her headphone and look at the one of the gardens that look like a chess board ([X](https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/a7310cfe01952a24_4-1517/traditional-landscape.jpg)) The car stopped near the house and Levi hummed happily and opened the door of the car, Kimi pity him and got his wheelchair out of the back of the car, Levi thank her as he set on it and start moving forward to see the house, Levi grin softly as he saw a place that he can use to enter the house without using the stairs. He hummed softly as he looked around, the house was paint in blue and white colors with teal and gold, even grey! Was thrown into the mix.

Levi hummed as he moved his wheelchair to head to the front door, thankfully he was able to do that without any problem. He waited for his father to opened the door so they could enter the house. Levi awed at the nicely decorated house, even if it doesn't look like the gardens or the house from the outside that look like the story themes, but it does have something that resemble it, some paints on the walls, some of the plants that have eyes that was on the window's shell.

Levi turn his head only to see a doll that was staring at him with a laughing face, Levi blink and the doll disappear, Levi frown at that, was he imagining things? Though from what he had saw, the doll was wearing Mad Hatter clothes. Levi just shrug and wheeled his chair to look at the rest of the house, Levi could hear Mikasa and Kimi talking and gushing at how the house was beautiful. Levi give a sad smile at that, his mother would have loved to see this house.

Levi reached the stairs and look at them with a frown, if all the bedrooms where upstairs then he won't be able to go up without some serious problems. Levi sigh and turn his head to the side only to see the laughing doll looking at him from the end of the hall. Levi blink at that and the toy disappear once more, Levi frown and headed to the end of the hall only to see it split into two halls. Levi sigh at that and look left, only to see nothing, then he looked right, only for the doll to set on a window shell, Levi grin at that thinking that he had caught that laughing little thing, only for him to sneeze. When Levi raise his head the doll had already disappear making Levi pout and headed to the window that the doll was near for the last few second. Levi turn right once more only to see a door at the end of the hall, he cocked his head to the side and wheeled to the door.

The door was small maybe 5 foot in height? It was blue and grey in color, like the color of his eyes. that made Levi smile, he then looked up at the door only to see the name 'Alice' that was graved into the door in golden letters. Levi blink at that then look at his clothes and grin, he was wearing Alice's clothes so what was the harm? Levi touched the handle gently and opened the door, only to gasp at the beauty of the bedroom ([X](http://www.xtend-studio.com/3669-decorating-a-victorian-bedroom/blue-victorian-bedroom/)) Levi wheel and closed the door after he enter the room and looked around the room with a grin, he headed to the windows that was having the view of a beautiful pond that was surrounded by flowers ([X](https://davermfarm.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/p1013095.jpg)) Levi hummed at that and smiled happily he then turn to the bed, he smiled at it and headed to it, once he reached the bed, he saw a note on it with a elegant hand write.

_"To my beautiful Alice._

_I hoped that you liked the room that I have prepare for you, it took me years to make this beautiful room. I hope that we will meet soon in one of tea parties I host. Don't be late or there won't be any tea left._

_Love you._

_Mad Hatter."_

"Mad Hatter….?" Levi mumbled, then hummed softly with a smile. "Whomever he was, he had loved his wife so much." Levi said as he look at the room then bite his bottom lip. "Could I really move in here?" he said in a worry voice, after all this room wasn't his, but was the wife's owner. But wait! Isn't the owner a woman named Carla? And she was married to another woman! So that mean… "That mean it is my room!" said Levi with a cheerfully voice and hummed. He then wheeled himself outside of the room and locked it with its key. He doesn't need Mikasa to see his room and kick him out of it. Levi singed softly as he headed to the stairs only to see his father frowning as he look at them.

Kenny then looked at Levi and frown. "We have a problem." He said as he looked at him then at the chair he was sitting at and scoff. "All of the rooms are upstairs, so I don't know what I am going to do with your bedroom." Kenny said as he looked at Levi's suitcases that was on the ground near the stairs.

Levi fidget at his father's cold look and look at his bags. "I f-found a room at the end of the hall." He said as he point at the direction of the room. "The door is small and have a grey-blue color, and it have the name 'Alice' grave into it." Levi said as he looked at his hand that still had the note he found, maybe he should head to the backyard after he is done unpacking.

Kenny blink at that and hummed. "A room you said…. Will that is good, show me where the room is so I can leave your stuff near the door." Kenny said as he carried the cases with him and followed Levi to where his room was. Kenny looked at the place of the room and frown, it was the only room in this hall. on the left side was full with high windows that give a light to the corridor. And On the right side of the walls there was no doors, only paintings hanging on the walls, and it only feature that 'Alice' character. but strangle 'Alice' had a raven dark hair and a grey-blue eyes, and she/he(?) was smiling happily at the man next to her. next to Alice stood a man with a black hair and a mismatching eyes and a crazy grin, he was wearing 'Mad Hatter' clothes and a dark ones at that. he shiver as he felt that the man's eyes were watching him.

Kenny sigh in relief as he saw the door his son was talking about, he dropped the suitcases near the door and looked at the painting of the man that was standing near a happy Alice. But what made him freeze in his place, was a laughing doll that was on top of the painting frame. It looked exactly like the man that was standing near Alice in the painting. Kenny continue to shiver as the doll's dead eyes looked at him as if it was watching him closely.

"Father!" Kenny jump and give a small shout as he looked at his son who was looking at him with a face full of worry. "Are you OK, father? You just space out." Levi murmur softly looking at his father who shook his head.

"I am fine." Kenny said as he looked at the doll, only to see that it was gone. Kenny blink at that and frown, it seems like the journey from the city to Shingashina had took a lot from him. "Finish unpacking, diner will be at 8." He said seeing Levi nod his head at that. Kenny just shook his head and headed to his new office.

* * *

 

After Levi had finish unpacking he looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 7 am so he will be able to take a look at the backyard, Levi sigh at that and wheeled himself to the backyard, he smiled at how beautiful it was ([X](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ee/4f/2c/ee4f2c24fe8733e6a4addc352e71b20a--courtyard-gardens-courtyard-ideas.jpg)) Levi hummed happily as he watch the light candles and hum every now and then wheeling himself until he was near the table. Levi looked at the ground and he furrow his brow as he saw a key on the ground, next to the key was a note that said 'Pick Me'. Levi hummed at that and picked the key up, it was a simple golden key that have a cord attached to it, Levi looked around the place not finding anyone in sight, he then shrug and wore the key like a necklace.

Levi spend the next hour in the backyard, he read a book he found on the table. It wasn't strange to see that the book was 'Alice in wonderland' considering that was the theme of this mansion. Levi really hoped that his father will leave the mansion alone like this, it was already a beautiful place, so why ruin it? Levi sighed softly as It was time to get back, he wheeled himself until he reached the kitchen, after washing his hand he headed to the dining room and wait there for everyone. He had made the mistake of trying to help Kimi in the kitchen once, only for him to see that they had start eating without him after he had finished, so now he leave the cooking to Kimi and Mikasa, even when he itch to cook once again. His mother had taught him how to cook and clean when he was a child, Levi really missed those times with his mother.

Levi looked at the end of the table, he didn't know why but he felt like someone was watching him, when he did he saw that laughing doll look at him, Levi give a tiny squeak and blink at that only to see nothing was there. Levi shook his head and mutter something under his breath, Levi then look up to see a piece of paper that was tucked under his plate. Levi really did consider to just leave it alone and move on, but the feeling of something watching him was still there. Levi gulp softly as he touched the paper and hold it, he looked around the table only to see nothing, no laughing doll watching him.  _good!_ Levi though shaking a little as he opened the piece of paper. The words 'Come And Find Me.' had greet him and Levi blink at that and raise an eyebrow. Find who?

"Levi." Levi looked up at the person who called him only to see his father looking at him. "Did you finish unpacking?" he asked only getting a nod from Levi as Levi looked at Mikasa who came from the kitchen and looked at him coldly.

Levi just smiled softly at Mikasa and waved gently, only to get a glare in return. That made Levi fidget and look down at the paper in his hand and sighed softly, he felt a plate being put down harshly in front of him and he flinch and looked at Mikasa who set across of him. Kimi took a seat on the other end of the table while his father sit on the other end. "Why don't we bless the food?" Kimi said as she looked at them, she then looked at Mikasa and smile. "It is your turn Mikasa." She said making Mikasa grunt and roll her eyes.

Mikasa then sighs and start saying their prayer. "Lord, thank You for the food before us, the family and friends beside us and the love between us. Thank you for our new home and new life, and hopefully Levi will be able to walk again. Amen." Mikasa said looking directly in Levi's eyes as she said the last part.

Levi bite his bottom lip at that and looked down at the table so no one will see his teary eyes. Mikasa knew too well that he will never be able to walk again, so why does she always bring that up! Suddenly he didn't feel that hungry anymore so he excuse himself from the table and headed to his room. Levi frown as he saw the doll sitting at the base of the stairs staring at him, Levi just wipe his tears and continue to his room. Mikasa's game is not funny anymore.

Unknowing to him the doll turn it is head and grin even more at the sight of him.

_"I finally found you, my Alice."_

* * *

 

Levi was awaken by the sound of screams in the middle of the night, he looked around his room in fear then sigh in relief when he didn't see anyone in his room. He then frown as he heard Mikasa's shouting and asking for her mother to just cut her hair. Levi blink at that and rubbed his eyes, he looked for his wheelchair and sigh softly as he saw it near his bed, Levi grunt as he raise himself from his bed and into the wheelchair, when he did that he wheeled himself outside of his room and headed to the base of the stairs.

"FATHER?!" Levi called out hoping that his father will answer him, few minute later a scowling Kenny come down the stairs and look at his son, he grunt softly as he saw that Levi was still sleepy and having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but even with that he still look at him. "What is wrong?" Levi murmur then yawn looking at his father for an answer.

Kenny sighs at that and dry-washed his face. "Someone had glued Mikasa's hair to the headboard with hot glue, so we are cutting it to get her out of this mess." Kenny explain making Levi blink at that and looked at his father. How did that even happen? Levi give another yawn and a nod he then grunt softly as he turn around to return to his room, he stopped as he saw the doll standing near the front door, Levi rubbed his eyes then looked at the doll, only to see nothing but a thin air. Levi just shook his head at that and return to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast Levi looked at Mikasa who was stabbing her food over and over again. Mikasa's hair is now reaching her shoulders when yesterday it was so long that it reached past her butt. Levi just shrug at that, he know that Mikasa was angry because she couldn't blame him about what happened last night, but whatever.

Levi hummed gently as he looked around the table then he give a soft sigh, maybe he could ask his father to show him around the town. "Father?" Levi asked making Kenny look at him from the newspaper he was reading and raise an eyebrow at him. "Could you show me around the town, please?" Levi said in a soft voice and looked at his lap.

Kenny sighed at that and grunt in displease. "I am unavailable today, because it will be my first day at the new law firm." Kenny said then he looked at Kimi who shook her head then point at Mikasa. "Though Mikasa is heading to the town this afternoon, so she will take you with her." at that Levi brightened up and looked at Mikasa who gasped and growl.

"BUT FATHER-" before she could say anything she was cut by Kenny's hard glare making her shut her mouth and look at her plate. "Fine father." She said and shoot a glare to Levi who was looking at a strange piece of paper under his cup.

Levi frown at the paper and took it softly, once he open it he found another letter. 'I Missed You Little Alice, Come And Find Me.' Levi blink at that and looked around the place, no one was here, not even the strange doll he had saw last night. Levi just shrug and continue eating.

After breakfast Kenny headed to his work and Kimi went with him. it only left Mikasa and Levi in the house alone and Levi change to a new clothes ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/318629742378158749/)) and wheeled himself to reach Mikasa, just in time before she get out of the house. "Mikasa! Wait for me!" Levi called out only making Mikasa stop and scowl at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked him as she glared harder hoping that Levi will get the massage and fuck off! She didn't want to see him in front of here. HELL! She didn't want to see him at all but that bastard will always follow her family, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of him.

Levi frown at that but sighed softly. "Father said-" before he was able to continue he was cut by a slap on the face, he look at enrage Mikasa with shock.

"HE ISN'T YOUR FATHER!" she screeched as she looked at him with hate. "AND WE AREN'T YOUR FAMILY! FATHER JUST MADE A MISTAKE AND SLEEPT WITH A FUCKING WHORE! EVEN THEN IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU ARE ONE OF US!"

Levi bite his lip at that then growl at Mikasa. HOW DARE SHE! "IT WASN'T MY MOTHER'S FULT THAT YOUR FATHER CAN'T KEEP HIS FUCKING DICK IN HIS PANTS! MY MOTHER WAS'T A WHORE! IT WAS YOUR FATHER WHO HAD FUCKING TRICK HER INTO MARRING HIM!" Levi screamed at Mikasa looking at her with hate, he had never raised his voice at anyone from this family, always respect them because that is what his mother had asked from him before she died leaving him alone in this world, so he won't allow a fucking bitch that her father was the reason of his misery to dishonored his mother's memory.

Mikasa growl at that, and smirk coldly as she looked at him up and down. "At least we get rid of that whore, the only problem was her disable son that will always be a burden, and if you ever thought that someone will ever love you then think again. Too bad you didn't die with her, at least you would have been able to save the last bit of dignity you had." With that Mikasa left the house leaving Levi crying at her cold words.

* * *

 

Levi was in his room, he was in his room for the past hour, sobbing at the life he was forced to live after his mother's death. Levi heard the sound of knocking then stiff. "W-who is it?" he asked softly as he wiped his tears away and looked at the door, Levi frown as he didn't hear an answer. Before Levi was able to repeat his question, a piece of paper was thrust under his door. Levi sniffed and wheeled himself to the paper and pick it up.

'Come And Find Me Love.'

Levi blink at the paper and looked at the door, who was the person who kept sending him those letters? Levi looked at the word 'Love' and bite his lip, no one had called him that, maybe he could go and see who send him those letters, I mean what is the harm in that? he didn't have a family that loves him anymore, his only family was dead, so why will he care about what will happen to him?

Levi sighed and opened the door, only to see nothing in his sight. Levi frown at that and wheeled himself to the end of the hall, he saw another piece of paper and he give a relieved sigh. Levi opened the paper to read the letter.

'You Are Heading To The Right Place, Dear'

Levi smiled at that and wheeled himself until he reached the stairs, Levi looked around him for another piece of paper, until he saw a red rose near the base of the stairs. Levi picked the rose up and smile as he smell it is beautiful scent, he saw a piece of paper attached to it.

'The Basement, Alice.'

Levi blink at that and wheeled until he was under the stairs, he saw a door under them and hummed softly, he wheeled until he reached the door and saw another piece of paper attached to it.

'The Key.'

Levi blink at that then grin, he had found the key yesterday! Levi took off the key that he had made into a necklace and opened the door to the basement. When he did he frown at the stairs in front of him, he fidget and looked around. Just How does he Plan on getting down?

Levi squeaked as he heard a voice coming from down, then he blink as he saw a wheelchair stair lift stopping before him. Levi gulp and look back, it is too late to turn back, right? So he have to get down and meet the person who sent him the notes, right? Levi give a shaky sigh as he wheeled until he was in the lift, once he stilled the lift made a noise then start going down, Levi flinch as he heard the door of the basement close and he start shivering. Maybe he should have stayed in his room, Levi whine softly as the lift shake a little then stopped at the base of the stairs. Levi felt that someone was watching him and he gulped at that, he wheeled himself forward and suddenly the basement light up.

Levi looked around finding nothing in the basement other than a round table that was surrounded by chairs and have a tea pot and tea cups on top of it. what made Levi freeze in his place was the laughing doll from yesterday that was staring at him. the doll was sitting on one of the chairs with a cup of tea in front of it, a soft music was playing but Levi didn't see any devise playing it.

Levi give a shaky laugh as he wheeled himself to the doll, he extend a shaky hand and touched the doll softly making the doll head roll to touch his hand, at first Levi flinch at that and closed his eyes, then he opened them and saw the doll was still in it is place. Levi giggled at how silly he had felt and looked at the doll, maybe he could take it? I mean the doll was here all alone, so someone might have left it. Levi looked at the doll with a shy smile and said with a mirth fell voice. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Levi froze in terror as the doll looked at him in the eyes and touched his hand, that had been resting on the doll cheek. "I have been waiting for you, little Alice." Th doll's grin then widen even more at that and purred.

Levi screamed and rip his hand away from the toy, his harsh motion made him fell from his chair, but Levi didn't care about that, he crawled away as he saw the doll stand up from it is chair and start walking to reach him. Levi shook his head at that, tears start running down his cheeks as he watch as a red flame surround the doll. That is it! that is how he will die! Levi closed his eyes as he felt the wall stopping him from moving backward, Levi start praying softly. Hoping that God will forgive him for his sins before his death at the hands of this demon.

Levi flinch as he felt a soft hands touching his cheeks. "What is wrong, little Alice? Why are you afraid?" said an angelic voice that made Levi open his teary eyes slowly, he gasped as he saw a handsome man looking at him with a gently smile. "There is nothing to be afraid of, love. I am right here with you. I will protect you, I promise." Crooned the man to him softly.

Levi sniff and shakily looked around. "B-b-b-but t-the d-doll?" Levi choked out as he saw the man closely, now that he was looking at the man, he look exactly like the doll. Levi shiver as a fresh wave of tears start running down his face, it seems like this was his soon to be killer.

The man give a crazy grin, making Levi shiver and held his sobs in. "I only took that shape to protect you love." The man said kissing Levi on the forehead.

Levi looked at the man. "Who are you?" he asked the man hoping that his voice won't crack when he was talking.

The man smiled at that. "My name is Eren Yeager. The owner of this mansion." He said, making Levi sigh in relief at that and looked at the man. "I will explain everything once we are out, little Alice." The man murmured softly then carried Levi bridal style, making Levi whimper and hold to him tightly.

Once the two were in Levi's room. Levi looked at the man 'Eren' who was smiling as he was gazing at him with his mismatching eyes. "What do you want from me?" Levi asked as he looked at Eren.

Eren grin at that and looked at Levi. "I only want to love you, little Alice." Eren hummed as he looked at Levi up and down. "You are beautiful love." He said making Levi flush at that and look at his lap.

"But you were the doll…. And ….and after that you…. I don't know anymore." Levi shook his head and looked at Eren only to see him smiling at him.

"It is OK, love." Eren said as he took Levi and set him in his lap. "I will tell you everything you want to know." With that Eren start telling his story to Levi, though he didn't tell Levi about the Yeager's massacre, after all his little Alice is to innocent for that.

Levi 'oh'-ed as he looked at Eren with a sad eyes. "So you turn into a demon because you were killed when you were looking after me?" Eren nod making Levi look down in shame. "I am sorry." Levi said making Eren shake his head at that.

"Don't be sorry love. I am here right now, and they two of us will be together forever!" Eren said as he kissed Levi on the forehead making Levi smile at that. "I love you little Alice. So don't be afraid of me anymore." He said making Levi gasp at that and look at Eren.

"L-l-love….?" Levi asked in a hopeful voice making Eren look at him with a gently smile and nod his head. At that Levi yelled in delight and hugged Eren tightly, it was the first time someone had told him that he had loved him, he didn't heard that word since his mother's death, but it seems like he have someone that love him and will stay with him forever!

* * *

 

Kenny scowl and growled at Mikasa who was looking at the ground in shame. When Kenny had get off of work earlier that day, he had saw Mikasa alone with some boys and no Levi in sight. When he and Kimi dragged Mikasa away from them, they discover that Mikasa had left her fifteen years old brother alone in the mansion!

Not only did Mikasa disobey him, but she left a disable person alone with no one to survey him. Kenny was going to kill Mikasa once they reached their home. Once the three of them reached their home, Kenny looked around and frown, something feel wrong.

"Levi!" he called out, but no answer was given to him, Kenny glared at Mikasa making her flinch. If something happen to her brother she will get more then the slap that he had given. "Levi!" he called out for the second time. This time thankfully he got an answer.

"IN THE DINING ROOM!" come Levi's voice. The three of them headed to the dining room only to see Levi sitting near the end of the table with a tea pot and tea cups in front of him with a plate of cookies. What made Kenny stiff was the doll from yesterday. That doll was sitting at the end of the table near Levi, a cup of tea in front of it.

Kenny scowl at that and looked t Levi who was smiling happily at the doll. "Levi." He called out making Levi turn to him and take a sip of his tea. "Where did you get that doll?" he asked making Levi look at him with a smile.

"I found Eren today, so we decided to have a tea party to welcome him home." Levi told him making Kenny raise his brow at that.

Kenny sigh as he saw how happy Levi was, Kenny just shook his head at that. "Make sure you wash him before getting near him." he said making Levi nod his head and smile.

Levi then turn to Eren and start talking to him like he was a real person. The Ackermans shiver as they saw that the doll's head was pointing at them. The shiver at the dead eyes and insane grin.

Unknowing to them, Eren was going to hunt every person who had hurt his little Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit! I really didn't think I will have it in me to be able to write a horror.
> 
> I really don't watch horror movies I didn't watch them since I turn 13 and had a trauma because of them, so this probably suck to those who watch them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain. Cursing, violence, insult of a disable person, death of a Priest (I didn't mean offending anyone by that! so if it offended you please don't read this chapter or the part of the death.) character death. And Eren being an insane person. All reviews are appreciated.

"Alice."

Levi heard a soft voice whisper in his ear and he snuggle in his pillow at that, it was too early for him to wake up. He just want to sleep after last night. Levi felt someone hugging him tightly from behind, and give a soft squeak as he felt someone kiss his neck. Levi whine at that making the person behind him laugh softly.

"Wake up little Alice. I brought you a present." Said the person making Levi scrunch his nose at that cutely and turn around sleepily to see Eren look at him with a soft smile.

"Eren…?" Levi asked but was cut by a soft yawn and he blink at Eren giving him a tired smile. "It is early Eren, why are you awake?" Levi ask as he snuggle into Eren chest making the older man grin at that and laugh.

"Today is Sunday, little Alice. Your parents will soon wake you so you all could go to the church." Eren said with an insane grin making Levi blink and smile at that softly. At first he didn't know why Eren will always grin and laugh like that, but later he put two and two and discover that this was Eren's own way of showing emotions other then sadness and hate. And Levi was happy by that after all he had never saw a person smiled at him happily like that after his mother's death, Levi just hummed and snuggle to Eren more making him laugh at that. "If you woke up now I will give you a present~" he crooned making Levi look at Eren with innocent eyes and a happy grin.

"A present?!" he ask with wonder, no one had brought him present, only his friends that he hadn't saw them in a long time now. Levi had to say that his stay in here was a lovely one, even when Eren loved playing pranks on his family. at first Levi had scowl Eren softly for scaring everyone in the house. But after Eren had explain to him that the house is supposed to be like wonderland and people supposed to be scared, he didn't bother Eren after that. after all Eren is old and he know everything better than him.

"Yes, little Levi." Eren hummed making Levi grin as Eren said his name, Eren usually always call him by 'Alice', when he asked why, Eren just grin at that and kissed him on the forehead making Levi blush at that. "And after we return from the church I will help you with your studies." He said making Levi squeal and hug him tightly. Eren was furious when he discover that Kenny had made Levi drop from school two years ago, just like that without caring about Levi's well being when he grow up, because of that he had burn all of Kenny's work and the law firm he own! And lied about working at, making Kenny lose half of his fortune to restore his firm. Eren had cackled madly as he saw how that bastard had lost it and hit his wife and daughter, his love was sleeping so he never saw how mad Kenny was, though the bastard did start drinking and Eren growl at that every time he saw an alcohol bottle in his house. It seems like another alcoholic will live here now.

"OK, just let me go and shower, then I will be out soon." Levi said as he tried to sit up, only for Eren to stand and carry him bridal style making Levi clinch to him tightly.

"Do you want me to help you?" Eren asked Levi softly making Levi shook his head at that. Eren growl softly under his bed, those fucked up family had treat his lovely little Alice poorly! Making him learn how to care for himself all alone! Eren wouldn't forgive them. NO! he will kill them all! Until the last one of them! Every fucking one who dared to touch his beautiful Alice.

"Eren. I can continue to the shower, just put me in my chair." Levi said softly making Eren frown but smiled softly and do what his lovely Alice had asked from him, making Levi give him a shy smile and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later Levi get out of the bathroom a towel hiding his tiny body. Levi looked around the room only to see Eren in his doll form sitting on the window's shell looking outside of the window. Eren then turn his head 180 and grin madly, making Levi squeak and laugh at that softly. No matter how much Eren tried to prank him, Levi was never afraid after their first meeting. Levi then opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Eren sitting on his lap looking at him with a glowing eyes.

Eren grin as he felt Levi carry him up and hug him softly, that made Eren and snuggle to Levi making Levi sighs softly as he felt a long arms surrounding him. "Little Alice look behind you." Eren said making Levi turn around and squeal as he saw a [dress ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627196685575344262/) that was swaying gently in the air, he give a soft giggle as he saw a [shoes ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335799715957324430/) that were dancing on the floor under the dress. "Do you like them?" Eren ask and purr softly as he felt Levi hugging him tightly and answer with a happy 'Yes!'.

* * *

 

Levi was hugging Eren softly as he was as he muttered with a soft voice his prayer in church, all the eyes were on him, either with pity for being disable or disgust at what he was wearing, but he didn't care about that he just hugged Eren tightly, Eren will protect him from everyone, after all Eren had told him that and he believe in Eren. Eren felt another glare at Levi but this time from Mikasa who was glaring at Levi's pretty dress with jealousy, that cause Eren to sigh in distaste and turn his head around in boredom making few kids freak out and scream only causing their parents to shush them, Eren just snicker at that and looked around even more. When Eren eyes fell on the priest his grin widen and his eyes glow.

There stood father Nick.

Eren tried to free himself from Levi and head to where Nick was, after all he had some unfinished business with him, but felt Levi hugging him closely as to not fall from his hands, that made Eren hum and sighs, he forget that little Alice was scared from this place, he should have known better than try and leave his tiny little Alice alone. "Where are you going, Eren?" Levi asked softly as he looked forward hugging Eren tightly to his chest making Eren grin and cackle softly.

"I just saw an old friend and wanted to say 'Hi', don't worry little Alice I am not going anywhere." He said in a happy voice making Levi sigh in relief at that and start humming a soft song with a smile. Eren just looked at Nick, making the priest frown and look around, once the priest's eyes fell on him he grin madly making the priest freeze with a horror look on his face.

Eren give a sharp grin with a pointy teeth making the priest gulp in fear and back away from him and turn around to pray hard. Eren just snort at that and hum.

_You can pray all you want father, you are next!_

* * *

It was midnight and Father Nick was on his knees praying and hoping that the God will forgive him on his sins. What he had saw today was something he had hoped to never see again after the Yeager's massacre, but it seems like the God have other plans. The evil had already escape his seal and possess an innocent child to do his sick deed!

Father Nick jump as he heard the sound of the church's door being opened. He shakily turn around only to sigh in relief as he saw a nervous young man looking around the place. Father Nick sighs softly and stood up looking at the teen who wad fidgeting softly and looking at his feet. "Can I help you, child?" he ask making the boy look at him with a nervous smile and nod his head softly.

"I-I have a confession, f-father." The boy muttered softly making father Nick strain to hear what the kid had said. The boy raise his head to look in his eyes and he frown, the boy look familiar, maybe he had saw him today in the church?

Father Nick just sighs at that and turn around. "This way child." He said as he headed to the Confessional booth, making the boy nod his head and follow him with a soft footsteps. Once the two of them were in their places, Father Nick sighs softly and looked forward waiting for the boy to talk.

"Forgive me Father I have sinned…." The boy start making father Nick lean on the thin wood to hear him better, the boy's voice was so soft that It made hearing what he had to say a hard thing. "It has been 32 years since my last confession.. and it seems I am going to sin again." that made father Nick frown, what was the kid talking about? He was only 18 years old, right? And what does he meant by sinning again?  **"Because I am going to KILL YOU!"**  said a demonic voice as a hand that was made of flesh with a long black claws break through the barrier to scratch his face, making Father Nick shrike and throw himself out of the confessional booth.

Father Nick crawl away as he looked at the door that opened to reveal the laughing doll he had sealed 30 years ago. The doll give a hideous grin, sharp teeth like razor being pull into a big smile as the doll start walking to reach him, that made Father Nick shrike and he stand running away to stand under the cross holding a holly water he had saw. He heard a fearful laugh behind him and turn around only to see the doll trying to climb the stairs. Father Nick was shaken at that so he throw the holy water on the demon hoping that it will burn him, when the holy water was throw on the demon it scream and screech as flame start surrounding it. father Nick froze as heard the doll laughing hard at his once relieved face. the doll then turn to an insane man with a black clothes. That made Father Nick freeze as the mismatching eyes look at him with a crazy grin.

"It had been a long time father." The demon said with a terrifying laugh looking at Nick who was on his knees praying. That made demon cackle and look at him with a glowing eyes and start walking until he was near the priest. "It won't work, father~" he hummed in Nick's ear making the older man shiver in fear but continue praying. "God won't help you this time." He start circling the priest with his insane grin making tears of fear running down the priest face but he continue praying choking on his words. The demon just roll his eyes and kicked Nick, making the man roll down the stairs and look at the demon who was sitting at the end of the stairs looking at him up and down.

"H-h-how….?" Priest Nick said shakily as he watch the demon closely, making the demon hum and stand up looking around the place until his eyes fell on the cross and he smirk turning to him with a glowing eyes.

"You should have killed me that day." The demon said then he scowl. "BECAUSE OF YOU! MY ALICE CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!" the demon shrike and kicked him on the face again, then the demon froze and smirk. "I will teach you how it felt to be imprison. too bad that the other one with you had died 10 years ago, we could had had more fun if he was here…." The demon cackled madly walking to were the priest was kneeling.

The screams of terror fill the church that night.

…

….

…

The next day.

People found priest Nick crucified with his gut hanging out of his body from his cut up stomach.

* * *

 

Kimi hummed softly as she was cleaning the mansion. she didn't know why, but every time she tried to hire a maid they will run after they heard the name of the Yeager's mansion, because of that cleaning always fell on Kimi's shoulders, making her unable to head to work most of the times.

Kimi blink as she saw Levi's doll sitting on a window's shell, she frown at that and headed to the doll and looked around for Levi only she didn't saw him anywhere, Levi never let go of that doll, so it was strange to see it thrown here. That made Kimi grunt in displease and carry the doll to give it a close look, it was cute doll really, and the person who sew it had a great potent.

_"I will kill you!"_

Kimi freeze as she heard the doll say that and gulp, she looked at the doll's eyes that were on her making Kimi shake softly. Kimi then give a shaky laugh at that, it seems like she was tired from cleaning.

_"I will kill you! All of you! Until the last one!"_

That made Kimi shrike and throw the doll away from her, she then run to the living room to tell Kenny, only to see Levi sitting with the doll in his lap. That made Kimi screech in fear and pass out as she saw the doll turn it is head to look at her.

The next time Kimi woke up it was afternoon, Kenny and Levi were looking at her with worry as she way laying on the couch. Kimi furrow her brows, what happened? She didn't remember anything from this morning which made her grunt in displease as she tried to sit up and look around.

"Are you OK?" Levi asked softly making Kimi look at him and sigh softly at that, she had to tell the truth, even if Levi was that woman's son, he was still caring and gently unlike Mikasa who was in her rebellion phase and act like she hate the world.

"Yes? What happened?" she murmur and looked around with a frown. How did she get here? She was cleaning the house so how did she appear in the living room when she was cleaning upstairs? She shook her head at that maybe she was more tired that she had thought.

"You pass out after shrieking like a banshee! That is what happened!" Kenny growled with a huff, and looked at Levi who was frowning softly in concern. He look at Levi's [dress ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/511158626432408336/) and frown, when he asked his son from where did he bring those dresses that Kenny was sure he didn't buy. Levi just smiled and point at his room. It seems like the owner of this place had loved storing dresses in Levi's room. It was OK by him if it didn't cause him any money, he shook his head. If only Mikasa was like her little brother he will be fine.

Kimi look at Kenny with a scowl making Levi fidgets softly and sighs. "I am going out." Levi muttered softly only getting a scoff and a nod from his father. He just wanted to be out of the house before the two of them will fight like cats and dogs. Once Levi had wheeled himself to the backyard, he smiled in relief as he saw Eren waiting for him there. "Eren!" he call happily making Eren's head shake softly then fall off of his tiny body, the head rolled until it was near Levi's feet and the glowing eyes were fixed on him. Levi blink at that and laughed softly as he saw Eren's brows wiggle at him with an insane grin. "You know that you can't scare me, silly Hatter." Levi giggled as he saw Eren's tiny body jump from the table and run to the head, the body held the head and start dancing softly, then it throw the head in the air and wait until the head fall in it is right place. Levi clap as he saw the head being attached to Eren's body once more making Eren grin at that and jump into his lap.

"Did you like the show, little Alice?" Eren asked making Levi grin and nodded his head at that making Eren cackle. "Come with me little Alice! I Want to show you the ocean!" Eren said making Levi hum at that and nod his head softly getting a purr from the doll. Levi blink softly only to see a human Eren in front of him, Levi smiled shyly at that making Eren's grin widen as he walk behind Levi and wheeled him until they reached their destination.

* * *

 

Levi gasp softly as he saw the ocean, it was the first time for him to see it. he and his mother had plan on going to the beach one day, but she had died before they were able to do so. Levi giggled softly as he felt Eren nuzzling his neck and kiss it. he look down at his lap to see Eren looking at him with the mismatching eyes that were glowing. Levi hummed at that and wheeled himself, though he didn't dare to go where the sand was, he didn't want his chair to be stuck in it, even if he had Eren to help him.

"What are you doing here?" sneer a voice making Levi frown and look at Mikasa who was wearing (Dare he say it in a light word, because Eren hate when he swear.) a disrespectable [Bikini ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/238198267772663701/) that was to small on her making Levi uncomfortable just by looking at her. Levi avert his gaze from his sister and grimace, he didn't want to look at her breasts that are about to burst out of the bikini top.

"Father said it was OK for me to go out." Levi muttered as he start wheeling himself away from Mikasa. He grimace as he saw her stand in front of him with a scowl. GOD DAMN! Can't she wear something that will cover her up? Just looking at her make him disgusting! He know Eren was feeling the same from the retching sound he was making. "Can you please move?! I don't want to look at….. at your unnecessary exposed body!" Levi said holding Eren tightly to his chest and look down in disgust. Thank God he like boys not girls!

"OI! Mikasa who is that?" ask a voice behind Mikasa, making the teen look at the gang behind his sister with a frown. The one who speak was a man with two toned hair and Kinda look like a horse. Levi shut his mouth at that, he doesn't want an unnecessary problems. There was a freckled boy behind him and a coconut(?) blond boy with a blond girl that were looking at him. those three look at him with a friendly look making Levi smile at him shyly. The others that were there were either looking at him with a pity and disgust or a scowl at his choice of clothes.

"No one." Mikasa said making Levi roll his eyes and tried to wheel himself away, only for Mikasa to stand in front of him once again making him scowl at her. "You better return home or else…" she said in a dark low voice making Levi raise his brow at her.

"Or else what?!" Levi blow at that making her look at him in shock, he just couldn't take it anymore with her and he was at his wet ends. "I already ask father. Which by the way he is your father too,  _sister_. He already know where I am! So please back the fuck away! I want to return home." Levi growl and wheeled himself around the stoned girl.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she shrike and pull his chair backward making Levi lose his Balance and fall from the chair. Levi could hear the sound of laughing from the gang and Levi growl at them, tears where there, but he didn't let them fall. Even if it meant having to act like a brave person like how Eren had taught him.

"Mikasa! That is enough!" the coconut had growled and tried to push Mikasa away from him, only for his sister to push him away making him fall on the ground and grunt. The freckled boy and the blond girl rush to him and glare at Mikasa.

"Oh look at him!" the horse said as he laughed harder making Levi growl at that and freeze as he saw Mikasa throw his chair away. Eren was still sitting on the chair! The man snort at his face and come to stand near him, making Levi growl at him with a teary eyes. that made the rest laugh especially Mikasa. Though those three that Levi had saw were tried to pull the others away from him. "Why do you have legs if you can't walk with them?" the horse muck, making Levi hiss at him. "Isn't it better if they were cut off?" he said and tried to grip Levi's dress.

Only for a hand to held his in a strong grip. When the gang looked up, they saw a handsome man with a mismatching eyes and a black hair glaring at them. Levi sniff at that and tears start running down his face as he saw Eren. "Are you OK?" Eren asked softly as he tightened his grip on the horse breaking his wrist making the teen scream and curse. Levi sniff but nod his head anyway, making Eren let go of the teen and kick him in the gut making to his friends run to him. "If you come near him again you are dead." Eren hissed at them making then run in fear as they saw his eyes glowing, after that he headed to Levi, and kneeled beside him. he hugged Levi softly and croon to him, so he would calm down. Once Levi had calmed down Eren held him bridal style holding him closely to his chest.

"E-excuse me." Said a voice making Eren turn around to see the freckled boy with the two blonds heading their way with Levi's wheelchair. "We want to say that we are sorry that we couldn't stop them, especially Jean." He said with a guilty face looking at the floor in shame, the two behind him nod their head and said sorry.

Levi sniff and look at the three and give them a tired smile. "It is Ok." He murmur softly holding Eren tightly, making Eren croon gently to him. "You tried to stop them, that is all it matter. So thank you." Levi said as he rest his head on Eren's chest, his head had start hurting him from crying, but he will be Ok as long as Eren was with him.

The coconut head give him a sad smile then cleaned his throat. "I am Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you." He said with a happy voice making Eren and Levi look at him. "And those are Marco Bott, and Annie Leonhart." he said making the two with him wave softly. Levi wave at them and snuggle to Eren making the three look at them with soft smiles. "Do you want to be friends?" asked Armin in an excited voice making Levi's eyes sparkle and he looked at Eren who was studying the three of them with a blank face.

"Eren…." Levi murmur softly making Eren look at him with a soft smile, he kiss Levi on the forehead and nod his head to them, still having a blank look on his face. Levi smile at that and look at the three and nod his head making the three look at him with a smile.

"Here we brought it back." Annie said as she sit the wheelchair next to Eren, making him hum at that and put Levi down. Then he look at the three of them once more.

"Thanks butterfly." He mutter making her blink and look at him. she then looked at Levi who was giggling softly at Eren. "W-why did you call me that?" she asked in an embarrassed voice then looked at Levi who was humming.

"He call everyone by the nicknames he give." Levi said and smiled as he felt Eren push him softly to their house. "He call me 'Alice' like 'Alice in wonderland'. So for him to call you by a nickname that mean he accept you as a friend." He said making the rest 'Oh'-ed at that and look at Eren.

"What is my name?" Armin ask in an excited voice making Eren look at him then at Marco who was fidgeting nervously. Eren looked at Levi who was humming softly and smiled. His little Alice need some friends that will stay by his side until when he isn't there for him.

"You are the white rabbit." Eren said making Armin light up at that, he always had loved that rabbit because he was a funny little thing even with his 'I am late'. Marco looked at Eren and Eren cock his head. "You are the mouse, because you seem too shy and fidgety when you are around others." That made Marco pout but nods his head at the reasonable answer.

"So where do you live?" Armin ask as he and the rest follow these two. "I live with my grandpa in our farm and Marco and Annie live near me so we are my neighbors! So what about you? Do you live near us?" he blabbed happily making Eren grin crazily and Levi to hum.

"I Live in the Yeager's mansion." He said making the three of them freeze and look at Levi like he was insane. Annie grin at that after all she had always wanted to go near that mansion but her father always said no.

"Tell me! Is it really possessed with demons?" Annie said making Marco shake and Armin to laugh nervously. Levi blink at that and look at the three with a soft frown, the mansion wasn't possessed by demons, because if that was true then how was Eren able to survive in his own home? for him Eren wasn't a demon, more of a fairytale character or an angel.

"No it isn't." he said making Annie pout at that and Marco and Armin to sigh in relief. "But it is beautiful!" Levi said with a grin making the rest look at him. "The gardens look like they had come from a fairytale. The house themes look like 'Alice in wonderland'! it is really beautiful, I usually spend my times near the pond that is outside my room or in the backyard having a tea party with Eren." Levi explain making the three look at him and smile. "If you want maybe you could come to one of the tea parties that Eren host." He said making the three grin at that and nod their heads looking at Eren who was humming a strange song.

Lev just grin at that, maybe today wasn't as bad as he had thought.

* * *

 

Jean was grumbling as he walked down the dark street from the hospital he couldn't believe that a fucking bastard had broke his wrist! Just because he made fun of a fucked up cross-dresser! And on top of that Mikasa had broke up with him after she had saw that handsome man, and Marco refuse to talk to him. Jean growl at that, the next time he saw that bastard he was going to kill him!

_**Teke-Teke** _

Jean froze as he heard that sound and laugh at how silly he was, just because Mikasa had told him some scary stories from Japan didn't mean he will believe in that shit….. though just to be sure he had to check on the sound. Jean turn around and freeze in horror at what he saw. He saw a body without it is lower half, being dragged down the streets by it is clawed hands. the head turn to his was and Jean shrike as he saw a crazy smile like the Cheshire cat and a mismatching eyes that were glowing.

When Jean saw the monster turn his way, he just scream in horror and start running away, the sound of claws hitting the ground was heard, making Jean Nerve racked by it. tears were running down his face, but Jean didn't care about that. he just run until he saw himself near the beach he had been to earlier this day. Jean screamed as he was tripped by the stairs and landed on both of his knees, breaking them because of the powerful land. Jean curse at that and start dragging himself so he could reach the water and get away from the beast that was after him. Jean froze as he heard that sound again.

_**Teke-Teke** _

Jean sniff in a pitiful way and looked behind only to see nothing, he give a shaky sigh at that and looked forward… straight into a glowing eyes and a wicked grin. That made Jean screech and tried to throw himself away from the monster, only for the monster to put a pressure on his broken legs with his hands making Jean cry in pain and fear at that.

 **"Jean~"**  the monster said and Jean look at him only to see the face of the man who had broke his wrist. Jean paled at that and start choking on his cries trying to ask for forgiveness only to meet by an insane laugh.  **"Why do you have legs if you can't walk with them, hmm?"**  he said making Jean choke on this words and look at the man in fear. **"Isn't it better if they were cut off?"**  Jean shake his head at that as fear took a hold of his body as that insane grin widen.  **"I will kill you for hurting my Alice."**  The demon cackled as he raise his clawed hand and swing it, cutting the bottom half of Jean, making the Other shrike and shake as he saw the demon held his gut in its hand.  **"Your friends are next!"**  the mad cackle was the last thing Jean heard as his life was took from him.

…

….

…

The next day the police found Jean's Body and a letter that was written with his guts and blood.

_**"YOU ARE NEXT!"** _

* * *

 

Levi grunt softly as he felt someone moving behind him and hugged him tightly. He blink at that sleepily and turn around. Only to see Eren watching him with his glowing eyes. Levi give a tired smile at that and snuggled to Eren making the older man hum at that and hug him tightly. "Where were you?" Levi sighs sleepily as Eren kissed his forehead, making Levi give a soft purr.

"I was with a friend." Eren said as he start kissing Levi on the neck making Levi whine softly as Eren sucked on a sensitive spot. Eren hummed at that and nuzzled Levi making him sigh and snuggle to him. "Good night Alice." He said making Levi purr and fell asleep to Eren's fingers running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Who would have thought that my mind was this fucked up?
> 
> Oh! And I use Japanese horror stories because they are scary as fuck! And they will actually scare you more than any other horror story out there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain. Cursing, fluff, violence, insult of a disable person, character death. And Eren being an insane person, with a present at the end :D. All reviews are appreciated.

"Eren, hurry up! Because if you don't I am going to win!" Levi laughed as he wheeled himself away from Eren who was chasing him in his doll form. Today mark the third month since he had meet Eren and moved here, and Levi had to say he wasn't this happy for a long time, since his mother death and him moving to live with the Ackermans, but it doesn't matter to him anymore, after all he have Eren here with him and nothing was going to ruin his good mood, not him being disable, not his family, and especially not Mikasa. Because for once in his life he was happy and he will not let some bitch ruin his happiness once more.

Currently, Levi and Eren were home alone, well, it is more of Kenny and Kimi going to work and order Mikasa to babysit him, but being Mikasa she left as soon as they were gone to her friends, which was fine by Levi as he got to play and have more time with Eren. though Levi was still a little bit worry about his sister, after all he had heard about the killer that was on lose, he had killed priest Nick, and Jean, Mikasa's friend two months ago. So know you could feel how everyone in the city was tense and flinch at every shadow. Shingashina wasn't that big of a city really, it is more of a seaside village that start growing and flourish, it is probably the reason why everyone knows one another.

But it seems like Levi get off of the track, because he saw something fall into his lap, and when he look down he saw Eren's grinning head looking at him with an eyebrow raising. Now, if that had happened three months ago, Levi would have shrike in horror and back away as soon as he can, but because this was Eren and he was used to his playful (Even if it was strange.) side, he just laugh it off and hugged Eren's head tightly looking around for the body. Only to see the body hanging from a tree branch trying to free itself. Levi blink at that and then blink some more when he saw Eren grin at his body and whistle to it. the body froze for a moment and then did some amazing back flip, to get free from the branch and when he was free he jump into Levi's lap with a wave. Levi giggle at that, Eren was really a strange person. Eren attach his head to his body and hum softly as he look at Levi with his psycho grin.

"Do you want to see your friends, little Alice?" Levi heard Eren ask and he hum and bite his bottom lip in thoughtful way, that made Eren jump and kiss him on the lips, which made Levi's face turn red from embarrassment. A month ago Eren had ask his hand in marriage, MARRIAGE! He didn't ask him for a date, NO! he right away proposed. Levi had flushed so hard when Eren had asked for his hand that he nearly passed out, thankfully he was on his wheelchair, because Levi was sure that if he was standing up when Eren had proposed, he would had fall on the floor and passed out for real. Eren had even give him a time to think about his proposal, but Levi really like Eren, like a 'like like' sort of way that will eventually turn into love (If he wasn't already in love with Eren.) so in the end Levi had agreed to be Eren's 'bride' As Eren liked to call him. and because of that Eren took advantage and kiss him every time they were alone, making Levi flush harder and harder as his fiancé (It was still hard to him to believe that Eren really love him and ask for his hand, with Mikasa's words ring in his ears every time they meet.) kiss him, was it on the lips, forehead, or cheeks. It always made Levi as red as tomatoes.

"Y-y-yes, p-please." Levi stutter as he look away from Eren, making the older man laugh at that, Levi pout at that and turn to glare at Eren who was now in his human form, Eren just smirk and kiss him on the forehead, making Levi squeak in embarrassment and hide his face with a soft whine, that made Eren hum that strange song he always hum and wheel him to him to his room.

"I have present for you too." Eren said making Levi look at him through his hands and give a soft smile making Eren grin at that. maybe it wasn't bad having Eren as his fiancé, after all Eren made him happy and treat him like how his mother had said a man should. Levi grin at that.

Yeah, life was finally smiling upon him.

* * *

 

"OMG! Levi, you look adorable in this dress!" Annie said as she look at Levi's [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/314477986464524744/), he look so adorable and tiny in it! like a child! Well, only Krista one of her friends were this adorable, but Levi was more cuter and innocent hands down! and with a lover/bodyguard/hellhound/whatever the fuck Eren was. That was standing tall as in 6'3 Levi really look tiny. Especially with the dresses that he wear everyday he meet them, she suspect that Eren was planning on spoiling Levi rotten with his pampering, which she was a little bit jealous of, why can't Armin stop being a sassy Queen (He stool the light spot from her.) and be more of I-am-an-evil-coconut like her? but that doesn't matter as she saw Armin squeal at Levi's dress and Eren badass as hell [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/484840716107804267/). damn….. she like that leather coat, she wonder if Eren could give it to her if she asked, but she will do it another day.

"Thank you, I think your [clothes ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/402579654173789234/)are pretty! And I love the movie too." Levi said making Annie smile and shoot Armin a knowing look while glaring at his [clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517069600947285612/) that show too much skin, didn't Armin realize that there are bad people out there looking for innocent coconuts to hurt?

Eren just snort at that look and grin, he was sure he will be the same with Levi if he didn't know he can protect his little Alice well, he then looked at Marco's [clothes ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/378795018632763573/) and hummed, it seems like they are going someplace. "Where are you going?" Eren asked, just to be cautious after all he have to protect his lovely bride from anything that will hurt him.

Marco 'oh'-ed, like he only realized now, that he didn't tell his new friends where they were going to. "We are going to meet the rest of our friends, we really wanted you to meet them, after that we are going to the cinema and then to Rose café, the best café in Shingashina!" Marco says while smiling and walking, Marco's smile made Levi happy, after all when John? Jin? Jean? Had been killed, Marco was really sad, so he was happy that Marco was smiling once again.

Levi hum and then grin looking at Eren who was humming that strange song again, Levi doesn't know about Eren's obsession with this song, but it seems like Eren likes it a lot. So he let Eren hum it, he didn't know the words to that hum but he hope that Eren will sing that song to him one day, because it sound quite interesting.

The gang walked until they reached the park, Levi smiled at the greenery, it was the start of the fall, and Levi love how the trees were all a different shades of red, yellow, and brown. A beautiful Rose appear before him and Levi blink at the white rose. He held it and look at Eren who give him the rose with a smile. Eren grin at that and laughed as he saw Annie look at Armin with a soft pout that Armin mistake for a frown, poor coconut, he have to learn how to read his Alice well, like how he can read his like an open book.

Eren narrow his eyes as he saw a figure he know from a long time ago, that made Eren grin an insane grin, he had missed that hellhound, especially when that hellhound was a friend of his. "GUYS! YOU ARE LATE!" a brown haired teen whined as she waved for them to hurry, that big [sweater ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/340232946834654087/) of her really made Eren blink at her, he was sure she could have been silent and that sweater would have had called his attention. Next to the teen was a bald boy with a [brown shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/709739222495852563/) calmed her down before she run to them. There was Eren's friend with her [emo clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/684547212080358011/)  that was flirting with a blond girl with a [blue sweater with a bear on it.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317151998745352493/)

"We are sorry we are late but we wanted to introduce our new friends!" Armin shout with a happy smile as they start walking to the people that were sitting near a tree. Eren had to hide his made grin as he saw the hellhound look at him so fast and shout at him.

"EREN! YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" the hellhound shout as she stand up and run to hug him, or more of attach him and strangle him until he was really dead, but Eren just held her hand and flip her over his body making her grunt in pain. "Still a fast bastard as always I see." Hellhound or the name she liked to be called with 'Ymir' stood up and dust her clothes with a smirk on her face and look at Eren. "I am happy that you are finally awake." She mutter making Eren hum at that and nod his head.

"Ymir, do you know him?" Annie asked as she looked at her in shock, she didn't know what to do when Ymir had attacked Eren out of nowhere. But it seems like Eren knew what she was planning if making her eat dirt was anything to go by, though she didn't knew that Ymir know Eren, after all that woman never talked about anyone from her past or her family, which Kinda of remind her of Eren.

Ymir just smirk at that and head to her lover not even answering Annie, making the blond eye twitch. "Can you introduce the others, please?" Levi (God bless his soul.) stopped what was about to be a crime ground. That made Marco smile and nod his head at that.

"Well, as you had saw, the one who…. Er greet? Eren, was Ymir, the blond next to her is Krista. And those two over there are Connie and Sasha." Marco said as he point at everyone as he was speaking, making the other look at the two and smile while waving. Though Eren frown as he saw the pity in Krista eyes as she looked at Levi, Sasha and Connie just shrug it off which made him grateful. "Guys, this is Levi Ackerman, and Eren…." he look at Eren for his last name only getting a blank look and an insane smile that made Marco laugh nervously. "They are new here, they live in the Yeager mansion!" he said making Krista, Sasha, and Connie squeak in shock and look at the two.

"So it is true." Krista said making everyone look at her. "My dad told me that a new family moved to the Yeager's mansion, I didn't know if it was true or not." She said with a shrug making the rest hum at that.

"Eren." Annie looked at Eren making the man look at her with a hum. "How do you know Ymir?" she asked, Annie knew that Ymir was a bitch and that she won't tell her a thing, but she also knew that Eren was kind enough to tell (Even if he was half way insane. No one could grin that much without something being wrong with their heads.) that made Eren and Ymir smirk at each other then at the rest.

"We are old friends." Eren said making the rest 'oh' at that and nod their heads. "Though I didn't know such a hellhound will befriend Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." He said and raise an eyebrow at Ymir making her snort at that and smirk.

"I didn't, but my Queen wanted me to befriend them." She said as she cocked her hips to the side and smirk at Eren. "And I didn't know that Mad Hatter will follow someone like a lost puppy." She sass back making Eren smirk.

"Alice is my fiancé, bitch. So back off and return to your queen." He said and kiss Levi on the cheek, making Levi flush a bright red and hide his face in his hands, as for the rest they shrike a loud 'WHAT?!' and look at the pair in shock. "What? Didn't you know that we were engaged?" Eren asked as he look at the gang and start laughing madly at their shocked faces.

Levi raise his head and glare at Eren with his red face, making Eren stop laughing and kiss him on the lips making him squeak and push Eren away. "Eren! you Meany! I hate you!" Levi whined with a red face making Eren smirk in pride and look at the others who seems to snap from where they had been a moments ago.

"Well… congratulation… I guess?" Ymir mutter as she blink at that. never in her long, long, long! Life did she expect that Eren have, or will show his emotions to anyone, but she remind herself that this man was Alice, the person that Eren had been looking for forty or was it thirty years? But she was really happy for her friend so whatever. "So… are we going to see movies or not?" she asked making the other look at her and smile at that.

Eren just grin at Levi's pout and start wheeling him to the cinema, he didn't know why but he felt like today was going to end up with surprise.

* * *

 

"We should NEVER let Eren and Ymir chose any fucking movie again!" Sasha screech as she look at the two like they were Satan's spawn (Which they probably are.) the whole gang agree with that and send the two a glare. They were still shaken from the horror film that the two had chose for the gang, and not any kind of horror, it was the kind that will make you piss yourself! Connie and Armin nearly did that! even Annie the one who liked horror was shaken like a leaf! No one in their right mind remember the film's name nor they wanted too, just remembering the woman's face as she ripped the baby from the mother's womb was enough to make them throw up in disgust!

Though the only one who wasn't shaken as badly as them was Levi, who Eren had hide his face half of the movie and crooned to him when he jump in fear. Eren and Ymir snort at that and start laughing hard at the frighten teens. HELL! Even Bathory: Countess of Blood, that Ymir had showed them few month ago wasn't that bad!

"Eren… stop laughing…. That was a mean move." Levi said as he sniff, still frighten by what he had saw. He would have much prefer to see Mulan and Anime movies again and be called a child then let Eren chose a movie ever again. He had foolishly thought that because he was used to Eren making prank like the horror films he won't be effected by them, guess he was wrong and he would have a date with a fucked up nightmare tonight.

Eren stopped laughing and crooned to Levi trying to calm him down. "I am sorry, little Alice. Promise not to do it again." He said as he wheeled Levi making the teen give him a shaky smile and a nod. Though Eren looked at Ymir and the two of them smirk, just because his love was ban from horror films doesn't mean the others are.

"Levi?" Eren heard someone calling Levi and when he turn he saw Mikasa, Eren frown at that then scowl at the way Mikasa looked at him and start acting like a blushing school girl and straightening her [clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583847196098/), if it was him he would have killed that bitch a long time ago, but his sweet little Alice will be made at him, because for some reason he was trying to be friends with her. Mikasa then turn to Levi and scowl as she saw that the handsome man was wheeling Levi around. "What are you doing here?" Mikasa ask in distaste.

That made Levi frown and he wonder if he should just leave Mikasa alone and ask Eren to take him someplace, but he was really tired of Mikasa being a bitch to him. "You left me alone in our home, so I decided to hang out with my friends. It is not like father will care if I disobey him, because you did it first." Levi said sweetly with a small smile, Eren grin at that and Mikasa's face turn red with fury.

She will teach that bastard! How dare he insult her in front of that handsome man that she was looking for everywhere! "So this is him?" Mikasa heard Hitch her friend says and she hummed at that. Hitch snort and then start straightening her [clothes ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/378935756128727487/) as she saw Eren. "You didn't tell me that he was a pathetic cross-dresser." She grin at that and looked at Eren hoping that he laugh at the insult like how her friends. Berthold, Reiner, and Marlowe were.

Eren growl at the way Levi flinch softly at their words and he force a smile. "And I didn't realize a fucking slut, have any say in other people business. Because last time I checked, whores like you were killed on sight." Eren said sweetly he then grin as he saw Hitch face turn red with rage. "Let's go Alice." Eren said softly and start wheeling Levi away. "You are next." Eren whispered softly and then looked at Ymir who was watching Hitch with an insane glen in her eyes. Ymir then looked at him and smirk with a nod of her head.

It seems like Eren found his new plaything.

* * *

 

Hitch huffed as she was heading to her home, she couldn't believe how that man had insult her! she was the daughter of a rich man that could quite easily put that bastard behind the bars, but that thought for another night, she need to return to her home or her mother while flip her shit because she was late again, thankfully Marlowe's was near her, that is why the loser was 'walking her home' like usual.

Hitch and Marlowe freeze as the heard the sound of howling, but the two of them just looked at each other and laughed it off and continue with their way. Five minute later the heard the sound of howling again and this time Hitch flinch and held Marlowe's hand as a form of protection. Only for a hug! Dog to appear out of nowhere in front of them, before Hitch was about to say something to Marlowe, the dog run with a high speed and attack Marlowe.

Hitch screech at that and yell in horror as she saw the dog rip Marlowe's head off and rip his stomach open. She back away only to feel a solid surface behind her, she flinch and squeak as she heard a chuckle coming from the hard wall behind her, she turn around, only to see the handsome man from before wearing an insane smirk with an insane dark clothes all the same.

"You know, I would have let you live if you hadn't made my beautiful Alice cry today." The man says as his grin turn into a frown. Hitch back away from the man only to hear the sound of growl from behind her.

"P-p-please…." Hitch gulp as tears start running down her face as she tremble like a leaf, that only made the man cock his head to the side and grin at that madly.

"I don't give a second chances." The man hummed cheerfully, and before Hitch knew it she cough blood and looked down, only to see the man's hand through her stomach. "Goodbye and welcome to hell…" that was the last thing Hitch had heard before pain took over.

The next day the police found Marlowe's body all eaten except the head and the bones.

As for Hitch they saw her body-parts hanging on the trees like a charm. With her blood written….

_**YOU ARE NEXT!** _

* * *

 

"Good job, Ymir!" Eren crooned as he pat the hellhound that was growling in satisfaction after his heartily meal, Ymir just growl softly at that and start shifting to her human form making Eren hum and look away from the now naked woman.

"I didn't have that much fun, for a long time now." Ymir said as she shook herself like a dog and stood up to stretch. "If you have another mission like this tell me! I am excited to finally be able to hunt again… master." Ymir said only to see Eren scuff at the master command.

"You know damn well, I hate when you call me master." Eren said as he stretch and start walking to his home with Ymir on tow. "Especially when you didn't mean that shit you say." He grunt at that making Ymir cackle at that.

"Fine then…. Eren. tell Alice I said 'hey' that little queen you have need his rest, especially if you go hard on him the first time you mate him~" Ymir cooed making Eren's lips twitch up at that. "Oh. And he is a virgin, so be gently~" with that Ymir shift once again and run to her own home.

Eren smirk at that and start walking to his home, he wasn't lying when he had said that Ymir was an old friend…. Well, a father and daughter is more correct then any if you would have liked, after all he was sure to be considered that insane bitch's father and he will say, he was quite proud of her after what he had saw today.

He had meet her after a year of him being sealed inside his own home. Ymir was a pup back then really. A five maybe six year old child? And she had been weak and need some help or she would have died, and because Eren have nothing better to do then sit around and wait for his sweet Levi to come, he helped Ymir which turn out to be a hellhound, he was quite lonely back then so he raised her and the rest is a history like they said. She just bend herself to him as a familiar which Eren had laughed his ass off about, because familiars are only for witches and he was by no mean a witch, he was Demon/Satan/Human(?) pick whatever the hell you want he was all of them and nothing in the same time. Anyway after Ymir had meet Historia five years ago, she asked him if she can be with her mate, and who was he to deny someone to be with their own Alice when he was yearning for his Alice to come for him soon. After he had accept she left, but she does come and visit him every month or so, that was until his mansion was sold.

Eren just hummed at that and shrug and continue his way, his beautiful Alice was finally here with him so it doesn't matter to him anymore.

With that he start humming his favorite song.

* * *

 

When Eren reached the backyard gardens, he froze in his place as he saw Levi shivering outside, and not only that but he was sitting on the grass without his chair in sight. After Eren snap out of his shock he run to Levi who was looking at his hands blankly, it really made Eren shiver from the inside at the dead look his love was sporting. "Levi!" Eren call out softly as he kneel beside Levi embracing him softly, his love was cold as the dead! What the fuck had happened here?

Levi blink at that then looked at Eren and give a soft smile. "You are late." Levi mutter as he snuggle into Eren's warmth, this night was a cold one and he was quite cold because he had to wait for hours so Eren can return home.

"What happened, Levi?" Eren asked and Levi flinch at the use of his name, Eren only use his name if something was serious on his mind. He wondered if he could save Mikasa if he lied, but Eren's firm glare made him look down in shame. Eren saw that and held Levi close to his chest as he stood up and start walking to the ocean away from his mansion, he know that Levi won't talk as long as he was near the house. Once they were near the Ocean, Eren made Levi sit on a bench that was there and he gave Levi his coat, Levi shiver and snuggle to Eren's coat tightly sighing in relief at the warmth that start sipping into his bones. "So?" Eren asked making Levi sighs again and look down at his feet with hurt eyes that made Eren's fists clinch as it click into his brain.

"Mikasa get made about what happen today. Father discover that she had disobey him and he punish her… she then kicked me out of the house and took my wheelchair." Levi mutter as he sniff and hide his face into Eren's coat hoping that he won't see Eren's disappointed face at his weakness.

As for Eren he was boiling with rage! He should have had killed that bitch the first day she hurt his Alice! But he promise himself, just a little bit more and her death will be the most painful of all. "And when was that?" he asked softly and sit beside Levi hugging him softly making Levi hide his face into his chest.

"Three hours." Levi muffled voice come making Eren nearly dash to his mansion and kill that bitch right away, but Levi's sniff made him stop and held Levi tightly. "Do you really love me?" Levi asked and peck at Eren making Eren smile at Levi softly.

"I love you more than the world itself." Eren mutter making Levi smile at that. "I loved you and waited for you for 34 years little Alice since I was six, so don't let that harpy confines you of her lies." Eren said as he start kissing Levi over his face making Levi giggle softly at that. Eren stopped and cocked his head looking at Levi, shortly after that an insane grin broke over his face making Levi blink. "Let's take a walk alone the beach." Eren mutter as he stand and give his hand to Levi so he could take it.

Levi frown and look down at his feet and bite his bottom lip. "I can't walk, Eren." he said as he sighs softly and looked at Eren who was looking at him with a made grin.

"Yes, you can! Just trust me Levi." Eren said and he kissed Levi on the lips before he can say a thing. "You love me right?" he ask seeing how Levi nod his head with a soft blush. "Then trust me love, the only thing that is holding you back is fear." Eren whispered in Levi's ear making him shiver softly at that and this time not from coldness as few minute ago.

"But the doctors said-" before Levi said a thing Eren kiss him again this time hard making Levi gasp, Eren took advantage of that and Levi moan softly as he felt Eren's tongue inside his mouth. Levi gasp as he felt Eren's hand start running along his side and he push Eren away softly.

Eren smirk as he looked at Levi's flushed face and hummed, he knew that by the end of the night his love will give to his demand, but first he have to teach his lovely and sweet Alice to abandon his fears. "Come on, little Alice. Trust me." Eren crooned softly making Levi look at him and sighs with a nod.

Eren back away a little and offer Levi his hand, Levi held Eren's hand and tried to stand up, but nothing happened. That made Eren hum and pull Levi to his chest making him squeak at that and held him tightly. "Now, a step before the other, you can do it Levi." Levi tried only for nothing to happen, at that tears of frustration start making their way down Levi's face. "Levi…." Eren whisper softly as he look at Levi who was shaking his head and look at him brokenly. Eren look at Levi and then sighs softly and start humming softly.

Levi hiccup and sniff but looked at Eren as he heard Eren hum that song again. "Can you sing the song." Levi mutter as he lean his head on Eren's chest making the older man look at him with a hum. "You always hum it but never sing it, can you sing it to me, please?" Levi repeat making Eren sighs and kiss his forehead at that, Levi jump a little as he heard a music coming out of nowhere and he looked at Eren who was smiling at him a soft smile as he start [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofI80QESvTc).

_My friends don't walk they run_

_Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_

_Popping, popping balloons with guns_

_Getting high of helium_

_We paint white roses red, each shade from a different person's head_

_This dream, dream is a killer_

_Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar._

Levi giggled at the way Eren had changed his voice every now and then and grin, he should have known that Eren will surprise him of Alice in wonder land song.

_I'm peeling the skin of my face_

_'cause I really hate being safe_

_The normal, the make me afraid_

_The crazies, they make me feel sane._

Eren start moving backward without Levi realizing and he grin and continue to sing.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had_

_You think I am psycho, you think I am gone_

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._

Eren nuzzled Levi at that making Levi smile and hum at that part and start humming the song with Eren, making Eren smile at that.

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

_You like me best when I'm off my rockers_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

Eren whisper that part in Levi's ear, making his love smile at that and repeat the part, that made Eren grin madly as he felt Levi hug him.

_Where is my prescription?_

_Doctor, doctor please listen_

_My brain is scattered_

_You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter._

Levi giggled at the last part and Eren grin madly at that and let go of Levi who was still hugging him and put his hand on Levi's hip and start dancing.

_I'm peeling the skin of my face_

_'cause I really hate being safe_

_The normal, the make me afraid_

_The crazies, they make me feel sane._

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had_

_You think I am psycho, you think I am gone_

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

_You like me best when I'm off my rockers_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

It was Levi who had singed that part, that made Eren laugh softly and kiss him on the forehead making Levi blush at that hard and look away.

_You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_

_So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_

_And you're crazy too, I know you're gone_

_That's probably the reason that we get along._

Eren start dancing at a fast tempo making Levi giggle softly and sing after Eren. the song was fun and Levi wanted to hear it to the end.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had_

_You think I am psycho, you think I am gone_

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong._

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

_You like me best when I'm off my rockers_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

Eren slow down the dance and Levi hum at that, the song was coming to an end.

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

Eren stop dancing and let go of Levi and smiled at him. "I told you that your fear was stopping you, little Alice." Eren said with a smirk making Levi look at him in confuse. "Down there." Eren said pointing down making Levi look down.

Levi shrike as he saw that he was standing then he fell down on the sand making Eren cackle madly at that. "EREN!" Levi yelped making Eren stop laughing and smile instead.

"Come on, Levi! You were dancing with me just fine few moment ago. Trust me, you can do it." Eren said gently making Levi look at him in shock, Levi bite his bottom lip and look at his legs, if what Eren had said was true then does that mean…

Slowly, so slowly Levi tried to stand up. And this time he did it! Levi stood on his shaky legs and sniff as tears start running down his face. HE WAS STANDING AGAIN! Levi look at Eren who opened his arms to him, and that Levi sob and run shakily to Eren and embrace him tightly sobbing harder and harder every passing minute.

"It is OK, Levi." Eren croon as he start rocking Levi who was now weeping back and forth, making Levi hide his face in Eren's chest.

"Thank you, thank you…." Levi choke on his breath as he start thanking Eren over and over again, as he held him tightly. Eren just smile and kiss Levi on the forehead. Levi wiped his tears and look at Eren with a happy face, he then lower Eren's head and kiss him hard on his lips, making the older man hug him and kiss him back with more passion, making Levi sighs at that. Maybe Eren was right, maybe he should have had let go of his fears a long time ago.

After all Eren will always be here for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi can walk! Holy shit! What did you do Eren?!
> 
> I hope you like the song, I really love this song :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain. SMUT! (Don't like don't read.) Cursing, fluff, violent(?). And Eren being a pervert ;P All reviews are appreciated.

Eren hummed while smirking as he heard Levi's giggles every time he trip in his walk. He know that Levi won't walk well until he get used to it once again, and to be able to do that he had to get rid of that noisy family of his. But that is for another day, because tonight he will have his lovely Alice all to himself. At that though Eren's eyes glow in the darkness like a cat. Yes, tonight his innocent little Alice will be all his, because after tonight his Alice will be his bride for lifetimes to come.

"So…." Levi hum a little as he shook a little but caught himself before tripping and looked at Eren. "Why don't you want me to tell them, that I can walk now?" he asked softly and grin as he felt Eren's hand tighten around his, when he had jump over a little rock in his way. He had wondered why Eren didn't want him to say a word to his family. after all they will be happy if he was able to walk again…right? I mean Mikasa maybe will be a little angry about it, but she will let it go after that, right?

Eren then turn to Levi and gave him a little smile making Levi smile in return. "It's a secret, little Alice. So we better stay quite about it when we are with your family….. until I meet them that is." Eren said making Levi look at him with a small gasp.

"You are going to meet them…?!" Levi whisper excitedly as he look at Eren who grin and nod at that, his glowing eyes made Levi hum at that and nod his head. If any other person had saw that insane grin with the glowing eyes he would have run away an run fast at that, because Eren really looked like a demon out of hell, dragging that innocent soul with him, but to Levi he just hum while smiling. Eren was Eren, he love messing with people's mind, he didn't know why people are scared of him. "What about our friends?" Levi asked softly making Eren hum at that.

"You can tell them." Eren said making Levi hum at that and stare forward, Eren grin at that as he looked at Levi. They will reach his home soon. When they reached the mansion, Eren scowl as he saw one of the room's light is on. Probably Mikasa, Eren really wanted to kill her but he just turn his head and continue to the backyard, her death will be much worst then the rest… he will make sure of that.

Levi was humming that song Eren had sang to him awhile ago, he awed as he saw Eren wave his hand and the doors to the mansion opened up for them. Maybe he could ask Eren to teach him that trick? Eren looked at him and grin at that, pulling Levi through the door, he shush Levi who was giggling at the way Eren waving his hand to make everything in the mansion move at his will.

"We don't want them to know our secret, little Alice." Eren crooned softly in Levi's ear making him hum and quite down at that. after that Eren lead Levi to their room making Levi grin and follow Eren faster, he really wanted to run but Eren's firm hold made him pout at not being able to do that.

Levi looked around his room happily as they entered only to squeaked as he felt Eren hug him from behind and kiss his neck. "Eren!" Levi squeaked again and whined softly as he felt Eren give a throaty laugh at him.

"What is it, little Alice." Eren mutter into the younger man's ear making him flush at that. "I'm doing nothing but taking care of my  _wife._ " Eren said in a low voice making Levi flush and look down on the floor.

"You are mean….." The raven whispered. At that Eren looked at him questionably but instead of an answer he felt a pair of soft lips over his own. The kiss was gentle at first, lips moving in a sync motion with each other. Eren hummed at that and smirk into the kiss pulled the raven closer by placing his arm around Levi's hips.

But this was not enough. Levi was desperate to convey his emotions by this kiss, he was eager to feel the older man's taste. Eren may think that he didn't know what the older man was talking about, but he know quite a lot to put two and two together. He was desperate to believe that it was true, that Eren will stay with him forever and ever as he had promised.

At that thought Levi pressed his lips forcefully on the dark haired man. his tongue tracing Eren's lower lips asking for entrance which his lover readily granted. Levi flush at that but slipped his tongue in Eren's mouth taking the sweet taste deepening the kiss.

Eren was shocked for a moment at Levi boldness, but he just hummed and parted his lips letting the raven deepen the kiss, he will have to ask Levi about that later. They both moaned softly and parted after a few moments, panting hard and trying to catch their breaths.

Levi's pressed his forehead on Eren's chest, terrify to even look at him after what he had done, though he heard Eren laugh at that making Levi look up with. He felt Eren pecked on his lips and locked his eyes with his,

At that Levi blush but smile softly "I…I l-love y-you." Levi said in embarrassment.

At that Eren looked at the raven with wide disbelieving eyes. He could not believe his ears. He had always thought that he will be the one to say those words first, that Levi will be too shy to even say them back. But Levi had to be unpredicted as always. Eren smiled at that, a soft smile and not like his insane one, that smile made Levi's eyes widen a little and smile in return as he felt Eren leading him to his bed. Levi squeaked as his legs hit the bed making him fall backward and Eren to smirk at that making Levi flush and hiss at him, looking away from Eren.

"And I you, little Alice." he whispered before capturing the raven's lips in another deep kiss, Levi's face was even more flushed at that, making Eren smirk at it when he pull away from the kiss.

Levi jumped in surprise when he felt hot breath ghosting over his neck. "E-Eren!" he give a whine at that making Eren snort and kiss his neck once more, Levi shiver a little his breath hitch at that. Eren smirk and pressed his lips on the pale neck and placed a soft kiss there. "What is it, love? I didn't quite catch that." he asked trailing a line of kisses along his neck and stopping over the raven's pulse. Levi moaned as the warm lips pressed on his pulse, kissing and sucking on it, trailing a hot tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"E-Eren." Levi whispered softly causing the dark haired man to look up at him. Levi looked away and blushed. He doesn't know how to say what he wants to say, He is feeling nervous! GOD! why did Eren have to be mean and try to embarrass him even more? Levi did not dare to look at his lover, _God it is so embarrassing._ he thought. He took a deep breath to calm himself _. Get a hold of yourself Levi_. he scolded himself. "Willyoumakelovetome?" He ends up blurting out

"What was that?" Eren raise an eyebrow at that and look at Levi who was looking away from him, Eren didn't know if he should laugh, or croon at the way Levi's face turn scarlet red. His bride was really a cute and innocent, he wondered if he could turn him even more flustered then right now.

Levi glanced at his lover and give an annoyed and shaky sigh. The mismatching eyes were looking at him playfully making Levi felt relaxed and a little bit annoyed by that. "Will you make love to me?" he whispered slowly and clearly, so Eren won't have another reason to trick him into saying it again.

Eren was surprised at that. it seems like Levi discover his trick and now he can't tease him as much as he liked, oh well he can tease his bride later. He cupped the raven's cheeks in his hands and turned his face towards himself, locking their eyes. He pulled the raven in a tight hug. "If you want me to stop just say so." He murmured in Levi's ear, no matter how much he wanted to be with his love he, Levi is too precious to him not to stop when his love get scared. Levi nodded his head and hugged Eren back.

Pulling back Eren smiled and placed a soft loving kiss on his forehead. Levi felt his heart beat faster as the older man kissed the tip of his nose and then finally pressed his lips on his. Levi wrapped his arms around the tan neck and pressed him closer, parting his lips slightly he let Eren enter his mouth, letting his lover deepen the kiss. They both felt pleasure washing over their bodies.

Breaking the kiss Eren placed butterfly kisses all over the raven's beautiful face, tracing every curve of his face with his lips. Levi closed his eyes and let Eren take care of him. He felt like a princess who is loved and cherished whenever Eren's lips touched his skin.

Pale fingers curled in the black locks as Eren captured his lips for another heated kiss. Their tongue's rubbed together and they both moaned at the feeling. Eren slowly rubbed his hands on the raven's chest touching him through his dress.

Breaking the kiss Eren started to kiss the raven along his jaw line and nibbled on his neck. Levi tilted his head to give Eren more space. Eren then started placing small kisses on the pale skin before stopping over his pulse, Eren smirk at Levi's flushed face as he looked up at him, he knows this is Levi's sensitive spot, he kissed there and sucked over the pulse, grazing his teeth lightly over the skin, earning a soft moan from the raven.

He then lowered the dress more revealing smooth creamy white skin. He started kissing the now exposed chest, nipping and sucking, making Levi shiver. He moved his attention to one of the erect nipple, stopping there and placing a soft kiss on the nub. The hand on his hair tightened but Eren said nothing he licked around the nub before taking it in his mouth.

Levi gasped and cried out at the feeling tugging the black hair. He could not believe something like this could feel this good. Another wave of pleasure ran through his body when Eren's other hand brushed on the other nipple, pinching it lightly.

Eren pulled away and looked at the raven. He was panting heavily, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Eren breathe deeply at that he felt himself getting aroused just from the sight of the beautiful raven. He pressed the raven backwards, making his head hit the pillow.

Eren then lowered the dress even more exposing the raven's stomach. There was a long scar on the pale stomach just above the belly button, Eren frown at that, it was the first time for him to see that scar. Levi's eyes snapped and widen slightly in fear, He tried to cover the scar with his hand when he saw Eren looking at it but Eren caught his hand. He placed kisses on the tip of each fingers, and smiled softly making the raven blush like a tomato.

He started to trail the scar with his lips while his hand worked on taking off the dress the raven was wearing. He placed soft kissed on the raven's stomach and stopped at the belly bottom. He swirl his tongue around it making the raven moan out in pleasure.

When the dress was off he looked at the raven. Placing a small kiss on the plump lips he pressed his forehead on the raven's. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked caressing the pale stomach lightly. Levi held the his gaze for a few moments and nodded. Eren smiled at him, he pecked on his lips.

Levi looked at the fully clothed man and frowned, should he take them off? He tugged at his lover's shirt. Eren smirk at that and winked at him while removed his shirt along with his pants leaving him in his boxers only. Levi blushed hard as the well toned tan skin exposed. God, this is embarrassing.

Eren sat between the raven's legs and started to pull down his panty, making Levi look away fast his face flushed a new shade of red. When they were removed Eren looked at the now exposed raven with awe, he had always known that his Alice was a sight to behold, but now he think that he can't take his eyes off even if he wanted too. Levi is beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he has seen in all of his long life. Levi blushed at that and tried to cover himself with his hands, "Don't look." He murmured weakly, why did Eren have to act like this? He can't live a second longer if Eren kept doing this!

Eren looked up at the raven and smirk once more, he didn't care if he looked like a pervert for looking at Levi like that but he could not help it. Levi was indeed beautiful. "You are beautiful." He whispered in a low seductive voice.

Levi felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. "Don't say embarrassing things." He whined at that, Eren just smirk at that and laughed softly making Levi buff his cheeks at him, why was Eren being mean, again?

Eren leaned down and started to kiss the raven's thighs he sucked on the soft skin making the raven moan out and flush harder at that. His one hand stroked the raven's semi hard member slightly as he placed kissed on the raven's inner thighs.

Eren then clicked his tongue as he remembered that he did indeed forget something, he then sucked three fingers and looked at Levi, making the younger man look like a caught dear and as fast as lighten look at the other side. Eren just grin at that as he pull his fingers away and swirled one of his fingers around the small entrance and entered one digit slowly. "Relax." Eren said softy as he felt Levi tense a little and stroked the raven's member to distract him.

Moving the finger around, he inserted another finger and started a scissoring motion, stretching the small hole as far as he could. Leaning down he gave a tentative lick on the raven's erect nipple while he fingered the raven.

"Eren!" Levi cried out as the older man's fingers brushed against something inside him. He arched his back off the bed and panted. "W-what was th-that?" he asked panting as he watched his lover remove his fingers. Eren just smirk at him, he removed his own boxers. Levi blushed brightly as he watched the other in his naked glory.

Eren kissed the raven on his lips and hummed softly with a smile. "Ready?" he asked placing his hardening member on the raven's entrance. Levi nodded at that. Eren pulled the other boy on his lap and kissed the corner of his lips as he slowly pushed inside, groaning slightly as the tight heat engulfed him, his other hand stroked the raven's now erect member.

Levi felt breathless when the other entered him. It hurt but at the same time he felt complete. He felt Eren placing soft kisses on his sensitive earlobe. After few moments the burning sensation turned into a dull ache and Levi moved his hips slightly to give his love the hint.

Eren kissed him deeply before pulling out slightly and thrusting in. He started a slow pace. He knew Levi's back would be killing him in the morning if he doesn't do something. So he placed his warmer than normal hand on the raven's back, slowly massaging his backside helping his muscles to relax. That made Levi moan softly and give a shaky sigh.

"Am I hurting you?" Eren asked thrusting slowly in and out of the raven. Levi shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Eren's neck. Eren grunt softly and kissed the pale forehead. He pulled out and slammed back hitting the raven's sweet spot dead on.

Levi back arched as he felt waves of pleasure washing over his body, he cried out and closed his eyes tightly. This feeling was overwhelming, Levi felt loved, he felt like he is the luckiest man in the world.

Eren smiled and pulled the raven for a kiss. "Does it feel good?" he asked his one hand still massaging the raven's back. He pressed it on a pressure point and Levi moaned out holding the tanned shoulders tightly.

Eren picked up his pace and thrust more powerful and continued to move in and out of the raven groaning loudly at the amazing feeling.

Levi has never felt something like this, he moaned loudly as another deep thrust send waves of pleasure through his spine. He felt white hot pleasure shooting through every nerve of his body.

Eren felt his climax approaching. He started to stork the raven with his thrusts. The moans of his name were like music to his ears, he kissed the raven deeply. He felt the lean body under him tremble as the raven released his load all over their stomachs. His screams went muffled by the deep kiss and his body fell limp in Eren's arms. With one final thrust Eren also emptied himself deep inside his lover.

Levi moaned softly as the hot fluid hit his sensitive insides. Eren pulled his limp member out of the raven and pulled him closer to himself. He laid their bodies on the bed.

"I love you." he murmured at the boy's ear kissing the lobe but Levi has already fallen asleep, Eren ran his fingers through the other's sweat soaked hair and brushed some raven locks from the angelic face. He placed a soft kiss on the raven's forehead and pulled the covers over them allowing his own body some rest.

* * *

 

Kenny grunt softly as he stretched his arms above his body, he feel like shit. Kenny just sigh at that, maybe Levi was right, maybe they should have stayed in the big city, he had lost half of his fortune since he had sit a foot in this house so maybe… but Levi had finally start making friends. So maybe it was him and not the house. After all he know that country people are not that accepting of his family, yet.

At that Kenny sighs and took a sip of his coffee, with a newspaper in his hand and a coffee in the other he head to the backyard, the only place he love in this messy house was the backyard, it was beautiful with those candles hanging from every tree that shine like a star in the night. Maybe he could eat dinner with his family in the backyard, even if it was cold, it only get cold in the nights not in the mornings.

Kenny hum as he opened the door to the backyard, only for him to drop everything that was in his hands and gasp as he saw Levi shivering in the ground under the shades of some tree. "Levi!" Kenny called out as he run to his son, he touch Levi's shoulder only to flinch at the coldness he was feeling. What the fuck had happened here?!

Levi open his eyes slowly and looked up at the one who had called him only to frown as he saw his father looking at him with worried eyes. where was Eren? Was what had happen last night only a dream? "F-father…?" Levi stutter and shiver from the coldness.

At that Kenny look at Levi only to see him awake then he looked around for his wheelchair, that was strangle absent. At that Kenny pressed his lips into a thin line and tried to left Levi, only for his hands to be slapped away. Kenny looked at Levi in shock, Levi had never raised his hand at anyone. "L-Levi?" he questioned softly, only for Levi to hiss at him weakly.

"D-don't t-touch m-m-me!" Levi wheezed out as he tried to sit by himself only to fall on the floor. At that Levi gave a weak growl followed by a soft sob. "Just get my wheelchair back…" he sniff softy wiping his tears away.

At that Kenny snap from his shock, this is the first time he saw Levi cry since his mother's death. "W-where is it?" he said softly in hope of not sitting Levi off again.

"M-Mikasa….." Levi mumbled, but Kenny was able to hear him anyway. At that Kenny frown, he frown even more at Levi's clothes, they were from yesterday, did that mean that Levi had spend last night in here with only that light dress?

"Why is it with Mikasa?" Kenny ask with a scowl. He don't know why it was with Mikasa but deep down, he was sure that whatever he will hear right now, he won't like it, not one a bit.

"W-why do you care?!" Levi cried out making Kenny back away a little bit. "I am not your family! I am just the son of that whore you had married! SO WHY DO YOU CARE?" Levi shrike at that making Kenny back away in shocked.

Suddenly realization paint Kenny's face and he look at Levi with enrage face, making Levi sniff at that and look way. "Did Mikasa say that?" Kenny asked in dangerous voice making Levi look away and sniff once more wiping the tears that seems like they don't want to stop.

"Just bring back my chair." That was the only thing that answered Kenny's question. With that Kenny stood up with clinched fists heading inside the house.

"KIMI!" Kenny shout as he entered the house only to see a frantic Kimi run to him. "Where is Mikasa?" he hissed making Kimi back away a little at that.

"W-what happened, Kenny?" Kimi asked softly hoping to not sit her husband. Whatever Mikasa had done this time, Kimi knew that it had been the last straw for Kenny.

At that Kenny looked at Kimi with a glare that made his wife stiff in her place. "Your fucking daughter had left Levi outside the whole night while taking his wheelchair away!" he hissed making Kimi gasp in horror at that.

"I-is h-he Ok?" Kimi asked franticly as she headed to the backyard door. Mikasa had took it too far this time! What the fuck was wrong with her? ever since her rebellious phase had start she had been acting strangely. And it became worst ever since they still down here.

"I don't know." Kenny said then he growled. "Just bring Levi's chair out of her room, if I see her now I will kill her." he growled while dry-washed his face. that made Kimi give a heavy sigh and nod heading to Mikasa's room. Whatever Mikasa's punishment this time she won't protect her daughter anymore, because it seems like every time Mikasa saw someone defending her she do a fucked up things because she know that she have someone to back her, and Kimi was done she really was done with her daughter.

Kimi entered Mikasa's room only to press her lips into a thin line as she saw Levi's chair in the far corner of the room, she sigh at that and took Levi's chair and head down stairs, when Mikasa get out of the shower she will get her rightful punishment. Once Kimi was down she give Kenny the chair and together they made their way to Levi who was shivering in his place, but this time he was sitting up instead on lying which was good.

Levi looked up at them and Kimi had to keep herself from flinching at the sight of his dead eyes. before they were able to help him he pushed them weakly. "Just give me my chair." He said. At that Kimi looked at her husband who nod at her. she give Levi his chair and saw how he had struggle to sit on it. not once did he asked for their help, and Kimi wonder if he even think that they are here with him at all.

Once he was sitting in his chair, Levi give a shaky sigh and start wheeling himself not looking at them at all. Kenny clinched his fists at that and Kimi looked down at the ground, the two of them followed Levi silently. "I am going to stay at my friend's house… only for a little while." Levi mutter softly snapping them out of their own little world.

"Levi…" Kenny frown at that as he saw that Levi had stopped and start looking at his legs blankly. "What… did Mikasa say?" he asked softly only to see Levi tense at that and start wheeling himself but this time a little faster.

"I just need to think about something. I don't know when I will be back, I…. I can't stay with you all right now…" with that Levi head to his room.

"MIKASA!" Kenny yelled in rage as soon as Levi was out of his sight. Kimi just gazed blankly at the walls of the kitchen, they both didn't know what to do, but they both know that Mikasa had fucked up on a lot of levels.

No one noticed Levi's mad cackles as he head to his room with glowing eyes.

* * *

 

Eren grin madly as he walked through the door with Levi's chair only to see Levi hugging the pillow while breathing softly. At that Eren smile and walked to Levi, he then sit on the bed and kissed Levi's neck, making the younger man whine at that and open his eyes, looking at Eren with sleepy eyes. "E-Eren…. it's e-early…" Levi said as he yawn and sit up while rubbing his eyes.

Eren kissed Levi on the lips making Levi furrow his brows and blink in confusion. It took only three second for Levi to remember what had happened last night. This time he turn scarlet red and pushed Eren away squeaking in embarrassment. That made Eren laugh and smirk at Levi's red face that was hidden behind his hands.

"Raise and shine love! We are having a sleepover at Ymir's house." Eren said as he stood up still laughing making Levi throw the pillow he was hugging at him. "Oh? Feisty now, aren't we?" that made Levi sink into his bed and hide behind his soft blanket. "Here, love. Wear this." Eren said making Levi look up and frown at the clothes Eren was showing him.

"But… they are not mine." Levi said with soft frown. He didn't know why Eren had shown him [men's clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/11540542766638690/) when he knew that he love the women's one. Maybe… maybe Eren had get bored of his choices?

Eren just grin at that. "I know that love, they are mine. I just don't want you to get sick after last night, that and today we are going to train you how to walk again! And I don't want any of your pretty dresses to get dirty." Eren explain making Levi 'oh' at that and smile. He should have known that Eren will always love him and think of him, no matter how his choices were questionable to some.

"OK." Levi said happily as he tried to stand up, only for his face to turn red after that. "C-can you h-help me…. Please?" Levi mutter as he felt his face burning hot. Making Eren smirk at that and head his way.

"Of course, little Alice!" Eren croon softly hiding the laughter in his voice with a cough. "We don't want you to lose the ability to walk just after you got it back." At Eren's cackle, Levi growl softly and throw another pillow at Eren, hitting him straight in the chest, only success in making Eren cackle madly even more at his flushed cheeks.

After he finished showering and dressing in Eren's clothes, he saw a bag on the bed with some dresses in them like Eren had told him. he then saw Eren in his doll form sitting on the bag with a wide smirk as he looked at the door. "Eren?" Levi asked softly making Eren look at him and hummed his head standing up and start walking, dragging the bag with him until he felt from the bed with the bag on top of him. though the bag moved until it was near Levi. That made Levi smile as he saw Eren raise the bag and jump on his lap and make himself comfortable.

"Let's go. I am sure that you will have fun sleeping over a friend's house." Eren said as he snuggle in Levi's lap making the younger man hum and nod at that with a smile. With that Levi went to find his father to ask him about the sleepover.

Levi frown as he heard shouting coming out of the kitchen, and when he enter it he froze in his place as he saw Mikasa getting slapped in the face hard that she fell to the floor. Levi was shaken as he saw her look at her father in shock and he flinch as all eyes turn on him.

"L-Levi?" Kenny frown as he saw Levi wore men's clothes. In the years that he had known Levi, he knew that his son hates men's clothes, but to see him wear some right now made him guess one of the few things Mikasa had told him. at that he send a dark glare to Mikasa, making her flinch and look down not daring to even stand up. "Do you want something?" he asked softly hoping not to set Levi off for the third time, especially with the scared look Levi was donning on his face right now.

Levi flinch as he heard his father talk to him, he didn't know what happened over here, but he was scared of what his father will do if he told him what he want, but he felt Eren's weight on his lap and that made him take a shaky sigh and look at his father. "I am going over a friend's house… I d-don't know when I will return, maybe a day or two." Levi said not daring to raise his head to look at his father. Eren had told him that Ymir like to make her sleepover parties last by making them three days long or more. But looking at his father now, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask.

Kenny sigh and dry-washed his face and looked at Levi, maybe a night or two outside of the house and away from Mikasa will do the kid some good, especially with the way he avoid looking at them and hold that toy like it was a life-line. "Yeah, you can go." Kenny mutter softly after he saw Kimi nod her head to him softly at that.

Levi just nod his head at that and head out of the kitchen and ignored Mikasa's glare as he was at it too. He then sighs in relief as he was outside of the house. "Do you know what had happened, Eren?" Levi looked at Eren as he asked that question. That made Eren shrug his little shoulders making Levi frown at that and sigh softly. "Maybe she had done something bad, who knows." Levi mutter as he wheeled himself to Ymir's house unaware of Eren's insane grin.

If only he knew…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update!
> 
> So yesterday I went to a festival! And I had to say I was lucky! Because I won a cute panda, two kitten and two bears plushs! AND On the first try!
> 
> Though my younger sister took a bear and a kitten from me, while my younger brother took the other bear…. Well at least I have that cute panda and adorable kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Well… that was my first try at horror. ^-^'
> 
> Even I shivered when I wrote the story (-"-)
> 
> I decided on a series, this would be the first part of.
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
